The Redheaded Assassin
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: ...after almost six hundred years of peace in Makai, a certain redhead ruthless and sly assassin is bound to destroy their happiness... warning: angst and some blood, this is a YAOI, don't like? don't read.Kurama/Hiei pairing.
1. The Fateful Day

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakushu or any of the characters of the said series. I do not make money in writing any of my stories. This is just for my own entertainment as well as for the readers that find it entertaining.

"**The Redhead Assassin"**

**Chapter1: The Fateful Day**

The purple-blue sky of Makai mixed with the dark red-orange clouds in the farthest north and the frequent roaring of thunder and sparking of lightning indicate a strong storm is on its way.

In a branch of the tallest tree of the lush forest surrounding the castle of Alaric, sit a certain dark figure hidden like a shadow. The darkness hid the face of the figure and only two blood-red sparkling crystals can be seen, the figure's eyes, that are what it is.

"Onii-san!" a gentle voice called.

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing his full features… bluish-black hair with a star burst white mix in the middle stubbornly spiking upward, forming somewhat like a dark flame. Small nose accompanied by the thin lips almost made him look like a child if not because of his towering 6 footer height and wide, cat-eyed shape eyes with the most striking blood-red pupil that tell the otherwise. In those very same eyes can be mirrored years of painful experiences and unfathomable knowledge. Those same pair of eyes made his looks fearful and his emotionless face did not do him any better as well as the cool, dark aura he's emitting. His tight-hugging, open-button sleeveless vest of finest navy-blue silk shows the muscular chest and well-toned arms. In his small waist are four white belts holding his navy-blue pants perfectly hiding those abs and long, strong legs.

"They're here… they're waiting for you…" said the gentle voice whose owner even looked gentler. Said owner has the same red-eyes though hers were clear and sparkling like the undisturbed stream under the light of the morning sun. Same small nose accompanied by the same thin, reddish lips with the unceasing smile that made her look like an innocent child if not because of her full, deliciously curved body. Though unlike the figure standing in the branch above, her long hair is the placid shade of turquoise-blue carefully arrange in a pony-tail tied in red ribbon. Through her silk lavender colored kimono with rose colored obi belt and rose embroideries at the hem, the perfectly-figured body can be seen, thus an indication of being a full-grown lady.

In a split of a second, the dark figure suddenly appears in front of Yukina, the gentle lady below the branch where Hiei was resting a moment before she came. Together, the twins walked towards the castle, Hiei's castle to be exact. He is the heir of Maruko, the queen of the land, his supposed-to-be-but-still-soon-to-be-mate… but now, with Muruko's current health situation, she's not anymore able to rein the land… making Hiei, her heir and once-supposed-to-be-and-hopefully-still-soon-to-be-mate the official, unofficial king, well actually much like a duke since Yusuke is the King of whole Makai, in other word the emperor.

~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"King Hiei!" Yusuke, an ex-Reikan Tentei detective, King of the Muzako clan and the new emperor of the Makai world also, Hiei's ex team mate in Reikan Tentei Team bowed jokingly at him. In his left, his wife a ningen turned youkai, thanks to the one special wish to be granted as a gift to a retiring spirit detective, Urameshi Keiko Yukimura. After a few hundreds of years in the Makai and having the muzako bloodline, Yusuke now stands 6 feet just like Hiei but still three inches lower than their tallest friend Kuwabara Kazuma. Wearing a white uwagi with gold lining around the sleeves and golden-yellow hakama complete with silver obi on his waist, Yusuke is a picture of boldness and elegance.

"Moshi-moshi, Hiei, Yukina…" Keiko smiled at the twins after smacking her husband for teasing their friend yet again. Now a youkai, Keiko's own features had improved to help her survived the harsh environment of Makai. She's only an inch or two smaller than her husband, full-grown curvaceous body her elegant white and gold jữnihitoe wasn't able to hide, accompanied by her waist-long shiny, brown deadly hair. She has the ability to control her hair and use it to attack or defend. But her wits is still her most valuable asset for after living for almost six hundred years in Makai with her husband and friends, she'd learn the way of Makai and is now the strongest confidante and adviser to her husband and king.

"Hey brother…" Kuwabara Kazuma like Keiko was also turned youkai much to Yukina's delight and Hiei's disgust. Even after being mated to his sister for nearly six hundred years, Hiei is still having a hard time accepting Kuwabara "the oaf" as his brother-in-law. But of course for the sake of his beloved sister, he's trying… at least his trying and trying really hard. Though in Kuwabara's side, it is not much of a problem… he loved Yukina and will do anything for her even lower his pride for his wife's twin brother. He is quite familiar with the fact that the reason Hiei is not so fond of him is due to his slow coping ability of accepting Makai's weird rules, thanks to his high ningen morality thus giving him the impression of being an "oaf" to Hiei. Aside from him being an over-protective big brother. Though not as gifted as Keiko when in comes to IQ, turning into a youkai, Kuwabara's spirit energy and power dramatically increased and thanks to years of training and mastering this energy, is now one of the strongest in Makai, Yusuke's highest general and second in command.

"Hn!" Hiei grunt at hearing "the oaf" call him "brother". Kuwabara just shrug his shoulder and motion to his wife. Yukina immediately settle to her husband's side smiling and kissing his cheek as an appreciation and apology for her brother's attitude. Kuwabara smiled back and put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Lord Hiei, how's lord Muruko?" young lord Shura, Yomi's heir just arrived. Yomi passed away a hundred of years ago with some unknown illness and it seems that that illness is also what making Muruko sick.

"Worst…" is the short reply from him.

"I'm sorry for that… I know you two almost mated if not because of this…" sadness can be mirrored from the voice of the young prince.

"Let's start talking business instead." he ended the interrogation about his personal matter.

"Yeah… Hiei why did you call for the meeting? I heard this has something to do with that certain assassin spreading terror in our land… did you get any information yet?" Yusuke change to business mode.

"No, nothing that useful, just that my highest ranking general has been found dead and a white rose is found in his corpse"

"Him again then" Kuwabara mumbles.

"Yes… and I'm getting really annoyed of whoever that bastard is for sneaking in my castle and killing my second in command"

"It seems that he goes in a certain pattern…" Keiko interrupts.

"…" the silence signaled Keiko to continue.

"umm… you see, he target lower general first of the three kingdoms starting from Tourin then Alaric to Gandarra, then Gandarra's high security experiment room was set in fire, destroying everything to ashes, Tourin's precious mine was targeted next before he proceed to Alaric's medical laboratory room… now just before Gandarra's highest general is Alaric's second in command… did you see the pattern?"

"Hey… you mean your highest general has been killed as well?" Hiei asked Shura.

"Three days ago" was the answered.

"K'so" Yusuke growl in low voice.

"If… Keiko-san, if this assassin is following a certain pattern t-then are you saying that the next target is Kazuma?" panic can be hear in Yukina's voice.

Silent filled the room as they realized the situation.

"Well, if I'm the next target then that's good!" Kuwabara break the deafening silence.

"We can be ready and prepare a trap to capture this assassin" he adds.

"… well you have a point Kuwa… but, still we are not very sure about it. This assassin is very deceitful… we can never be sure nor guess where or when or who will be his next target be… he's so sly." Keiko reply.

As everyone fell into another minute of silence, Kameda, now Shura's advisor enters the room. Young lord Shura, please excuse my rudeness but I have gather some maybe essential information about the assassin.

"Speak"

"Yes. Here sir is the recorded tape of our witness. He is now kept safe in one of our safe houses and under surveillance to assure the preciseness of his statement." Kamada explain while preparing the recorded tape.

After half a minute, a very scared demon appeared in the screen of monitor as big as the wall of that room.

"No…no, no… I don't know, I'm, I'm not sure if he's a man or a woman. But he/she possess the most beautiful red hair I ever saw. So shiny and soft, it looks like a flowing blood…"

"You saw the face?"

"No, I'm not… I didn't see the face because he wears a mask that is somewhat not an origin from here, it is rather cute in fact…" the demon mumbled. "But I saw his eyes, which is the only thing can be seen under that mask. The assassin looked directly at me, he knows I am there… I fell into my knees and unable to run… I froze…really…" they all saw how the poor demon trembled.

"I-I though I was dead… he walks towards me…looking at me with those deep green eyes… I can see myself dead… he reached in his hair and a rose appears in his hand… white rose… then, then he told me…" the demon in the screen suddenly become pale, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock and fear. Then suddenly he went limp in the chair and for several minutes fell quite and then as if possess, when he talked his voice changed, not anymore cracky, too load and annoyingly trembling in fear but rather the sound of beautiful soft-alto, gentle, calm and deadly. Still head bowed and not looking in the screen, he speaks as if a messenger of dead.

"Behold, you pathetic, low-class demon for I will not give you the honor to be killed by me… but do tell them who killed those rugs, lowly general almost like you… tell them it is me, the Redhead Assassin will destroy the peace of the Makai… my next target is the one they'll never expect to be… they can't run or hide because their fate has been decided."

Silence…

"Uggh" is the last thing they heard then the next thing they saw is red-stain, the blood of the demon spread in the screen.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! Enough for now! Please review… this is my very first attempt of Kurama/Hiei and I decided to make to put it in the angst and hurt/comfort category… yay!


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakushu or any of the characters of the said series. I do not make money in writing any of my stories. This is just for my own entertainment as well as for the readers that find it entertaining.

"**The Redheaded Assassin"**

**Chapter2: Pain**

"_Uggh" was the last thing they heard then the next thing they saw was a red stain, the blood of the demon spread on the screen._

No one knew about it. It was hidden from the eyes and ears of most. So much so that even Yomi's (if he were still alive) six keen ears would not be able to sense or hear any sound coming from that particular room. Because that room resides in the deepest underground part of the castle, deep enough that even the merest touch of sunlight or deep-rooted tree is not able to reach that dark, cursed place. This is where she put herself, to isolate herself from the eyes and ears of the public, to save her mate and herself from shame.

Yes it was shameful. She was shameful for allowing this "thing" to happen to her. TO HER: the second strongest in Makai, after Raizen of Tourin died; the third lord of the land; the most powerful demon woman ever to rise was here in this hidden underground room – no more than a prison – waiting for death, begging for death. A death to end this torturing pain; a pain she's never experienced before; never contemplated. It is more painful than the time she was a slave and tortured almost everyday. No, this is far more painful than that. Not only does her body suffer but also her mind. Perhaps even her soul is being ripped apart…

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhUGGGGGGG!"** A shout; disturbing and obviously in distress.

"_Hah, hah"_ comes the struggled breath.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..no more! No more!"** she's crying now. She's never cried before: she'd shed tears once but after that vowed never to shed another until this day – the day the pain is just too much, and she no longer has any control of her body. Her eyes shed tears without her permission and even that provided no relief from her pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you're much too loud. Your voice pierces my eardrums." From the darkest, farthest corner of the cavern a figure can be seen. Though shrouded in darkness, one can be sure that the figure has a glorious body. The silhouette shows well toned-arms. Green orbs sparkle maliciously; the peridot the only color to break the inky blackness of the cave. Though she cannot see it, but she knows that the figure is smirking, mocking her.

"Y-you?" is the only word she's able to form before she bites her lower lips to suppress another cry. She closes her eyes to hide her pain yet she's unable to stop the sound of pain that she herself cannot quite believe emanates from her.

"… poor, filthy, little bitch… can you feel the pain? Hah! You deserve no less than that, you **lying traitor!**"

"Wh-what are you d… AHHH! Here!!!!?" She falls to the floor and hugs herself in the hope that she can lessen the pain roaming her whole body, torturing every fiber of her flesh, but her effort proves useless.

"Why am I here? It's payback time! Don't you get it, yet? I suppose even your mind has ceased functioning, ne? Then again, it can't be helped when you've spent fifty years living in pain. Do you even remember my name?"

"Y-you?! AHH! Huhuhu! Stop t-this… n-no more…" She has never begged anyone, but she's so close in doing so now.

"It must be **very painful**," the soft alto replied, green eyes alight in the dark, and she was sure the smirk had become a wide, devilish grin.

"Stop? Why should I? You deserve every single pain… go on… keep shouting, keep crying… those sounds are music to my ears… **your pain is my pleasure**." The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed shiny, crimson hair almost like flowing blood over that oh- so-innocent face, smiling like a child given a sweet. It was wearing an all-black ensemble: something resembling a sleeveless, black dress; black elbow-length gloves; black, knee-high combat boots; and on its back, a full-size, thin sword almost as tall as the figure itself. Full, pink and lovely lips spoke calmly, almost sweetly, though the words were neither of these things. The figure walked towards her. Kneeling in front of her, he leaned forward, patting her head as a master would pet his dog.

She flinched and tried to shove the hand away. Again her effort was in vain and it only caused her more pain.

"**A-AAHHHAHHHH…"** she's not ashamed anymore. It is pointless after all. Anyone can see and tell that she is dying in pain.

"For fifty years I have carefully plotted your death. You should be honored. I've never given anyone such special treatment or the attention as I have given to you," the beautiful redheaded assassin continued. "And as I expected, you played your part very well, living everyday in pain; never surrendering as was to be expected from as strong-willed a woman as you are; never failing to entertain me as I watch you dying this slow, quite painful death. And yet you still believe a cure will be found to release you from the pain? Amusing! From where does such hope come?"

She could only glare at him; the pain so overwhelming that she fears she is losing her common sense.

"I see… from your 'almost-mate'? Hahahah! Poor woman… allow me to enlighten you then… the only way to escape this pain is through death. You will seek that escape soon but will never find it… **not** until I will it! You wonder, perhaps, how this can be so, ne? As you have entertained me so, I shall reward you with a small consolation and tell you – your illness is no illness at all. Therefore, no healer or medicinal plants can save you." The redhead smiles at her as the shock in her eye surfaces.

"It is a curse… a curse I carefully bestowed upon you. It took me these fifty years to complete and in return, you live fifty years in hell. The curse is now planted so deeply in your soul that no spell can release you from it. In other words, you are doomed to die, but **only** when I allow you to do so. You are at my mercy. You could, however, begin begging me for your death." The voice remained soft and calm, as if explaining to a child why there is a rainbow after the rain even as he continued to pat her head.

"..W-why…" is her last word before her consciousness leaves her.

"… hn, you ask why? Because you're a bitch… **a traitor, filthy bitch**! You don't remember, do you?"

The sound of footsteps and voices coming nearer made the figure stand to his feet and slowly back away…

"See you later…Lady Mukuro." Then, like smoke, he vanished into the darkness.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hiei sensed something and hurried to the cavern only to see Mukuro lying unconscious on the floor. Moving slowly towards her, he can't help but pity the woman. If only he could release her from the pain this illness is causing her. She'd suffered enough. Fifty years of this torturing pain, and he had only stood by watching her slowly die. He won't give voice to it, but he's thankful to find her unconscious rather than hear her distressing cries of pain. If only… if only he could do something… anything. He'd already sent for the best healers in all three worlds but to no avail. The endeavor proved fruitless, and in fact, seemed only to worsen her illness. Carefully he picked her up and laid her in the bed.

"Onii-san, why do you keep her here? She should be in a more comfortable room. Not here… it's so lonely here." His sister Yukina asks from behind him.

"She likes it here. It is her choice, Yukina… I –I can't say no… not when…" He cannot finish the sentence. He bows his head, closes his eyes and clenches his fist – all that he is capable of doing whenever he comes here and sees his supposed-to-be mate in this situation.

Yukina's hand rests on her brother's shoulder – her way of telling him she understands. If only Hiei would have the courage to end her suffering. He doesn't, though: a clear indication of how weak he has become. Hundreds of years ago, doing such thing would not have been a bother to him. Now… he has grown weak. Emotions have made him such and more than ever does he regret allowing himself to be carried away by his emotions.

"Onii-san, there must be something we can do. Please, you mustn't lose hope."

"I'd like to believe your words, Yukina, but we've already asked the help of all the best healers in the three worlds… even Koenma hasn't been able to do anything. I can't do this anymore, Yukina. First… first it was him. I can't watch her leave me as he did. I…" He's trembling with the force of his anger and sorrow… anger for being useless, for being unable to do anything. He takes a deep breath to control the rush of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Onii-san…" Yukina wraps her arms around her brother and rests her head against his back. She can't do any more to comfort him, to shield him from his own pain.

"Look at her, Yukina! Even unconscious she still moans in pain. Her body and her mind suffer, and all I can do is watch! I'M USELESS!!"

"No! That's not true onii-san. You've done everything you can…"

"And yet she still suffers. Yukina, she was supposed to be my mate. I'm supposed to share her pain and yet, I am unable to do that. I can't do anything for anyone any longer. " Hiei breaks from his sister's embrace and kneels beside the bed, his finger combing through Mukuro's hair.

"She can still be healed. We just need to find her another healer… one with the knowledge to combat and cure her illness. I'll help… we all will! "

Silence.

"Onii-san, why don't you try to feed her… that should give her strength…" She was cut off by her brother.

"She doesn't eat. For fifty years she hasn't. She just doesn't have enough energy to digest any food. Her internal organs no longer work properly. She said all she knows and can think of is the pain. She's forgotten how to chew. All she knows is the pain. She'll die soon Yukina. I just haven't figured out why she hasn't done so already."

Yukina gasped in surprise. "But she'll never feel any better if she continues to starve herself!"

"…"

An hour of deafening silence before one of the twins spoke again.

"You should be off now, Yukina. You don't want to be here when her she wakes, nor do you want to hear her cries of pain."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay. It's the least I can do for her."

Silently, Yukina left the cavern, following her brother's order. She glanced back for the last time before starting up the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: **Heheh… this chapter's entitled "Pain". Don't ask why!

I got a review! Yay! Thanks Sienna!

Please review! Please! Please! Please!

**And this one is an edited version of my oh-so-generous beta KyoHana!!! Thank you so so so much!!!!**


	3. The Secret of the Basement

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakushu or any of the characters of the said series. I do not make money in writing any of my stories. This is just for my own entertainment as well as for the readers that find it entertaining.

**Author's note:**

Please pay attention to the title of every chapter…. They play a significant role and will revealed or give you an idea of what the chapter is all about. Thanks!

"**The Redheaded Assassin"**

**Chapter3: The Secret of the Basement**

"_I'll stay. It's the least I can do for her."_

_Silently, Yukina left the cavern, following her brother's order. She glanced back for the last time before starting up the stairs._

The city of Gandara: the most advanced city in the Makai (equaling if not surpassing the technology of the Ningenkai); ruled once by one of the strongest, intelligent and feared youkai, Lord Yomi. Once restless and ambitious, as restless and as ambitious as its ruler, it is now a surprisingly peaceful and quiet land, a haven for those exceptionally intelligent and talented youkai. Sometimes called "the city of knowledge" Gandara is home to Makai's best doctors, surgeons, scientist, inventors, engineers, tacticians, advisors and scholars. Why shouldn't it be here that Makai's biggest library, and most advance facilities and tools, could be found?

The city is now ruled by Yomi's only son and heir, Shura. Young Lord Shura, though not as wise as his father but as strong in will and power and, unsurprisingly enough, in looks, has yet to prove himself. By nurturing the land, following the example of his late father, Gandara has become the most important city in the Makai – the epicenter of information and technology.

Yet everyone has a skeleton in the closet. Deep within this famous city, an underground prison cells can be found. This prison cells were specially made for extraordinary criminals or creatures: for interrogation, or to experiment upon, or both. Down here, within a special cell separated from the others, is where he can be found.

Poor creature! Six sensitive and precise ears, almost seven feet in height, and though skeletal now, one can be sure that he was once beautiful, judging by the broad yet bony shoulder, long black hair that once was shiny and soft as silk as well as still handsome face. Wearing nothing but a dirty piece of cloth tied around his waist, his whole body emaciated and covered in festering wounds, he lay in his cell. His dull gray eyes (the result of having been blinded in his younger years), cry yet no tears are shed for there is no more fluid left within his body aside from the blood still pumping through his veins. And every day for the last one hundred years he has been incarcerated in that four-walled, accursed place, he has ceaselessly uttered the same phrase…

"_**I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…"**_ he sobs uncontrollably.

"_**Please forgive… please forgive…"**_ and bangs his head on the floor or on the walls hard enough that the room seems to vibrate from the impact.

"_**Kill me…kill me now…"**_ he moans and scratches his sickening wounds, bleeding them again, or using the same long, sharp, yellowish nails, he will open a new wound. And then he will laugh…loud, long, and wickedly.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"How is he?" Shura asked Youda, both walking toward the secret passage leading to the city's underground prison cell.

"Worse my lord… we've done everything we can yet to no avail. He's gone mad, my lord… It would be better if we just k-"

"**SHUT-UP, Youda!** Speak those words again and I will see to it that you never utter another!" Rage can be seen and felt as the young prince glared at the petite old man in his right; his ki rising with his emotions.

"Your pardon, my lord." The old man jumped back, bowing his head; his body trembling from his master's fury.

"He is my **FATHER**, your** Master** as well… keep it in that tiny brain of yours"

"Hai!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The two reach their destination. Youda enters the security code in the small box-like machine in the corner of the large metal door. It opens and through the glass wall both clearly see the pitiful state of the creature, doing nothing other than what he usually does – crying and laughing while uttering the same words again and again but never saying the name of the one from whom he seeks forgiveness.

The creature seems to notice their presence and suddenly rushes toward them, banging his head on the thick glass wall continuously until blood spatters his forehead and glass. The demons outside look at the creature with both shock and pity written on their faces. On the other side of the glass, the creature's lifeless gray eyes silently plead for death. He seems to be begging to be given his rest, his freedom, and his death from whoever is out there.

"Father, please stop… stop hurting yourself already and come back to your senses." Shura bowed his head; unable to bear the sight of his father any longer.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ah, such a touching scene. The son wanting to help his father yet unable to do anything but watch. I never thought Shura would prove to be such a good puppet. You have yourself a capable son, don't you old friend?" A smirk formed at the corner of the redheaded shadow's luscious lips as he hid within the dense forest surrounding the city of knowledge.

He continues to gaze upon the large mirror-like flower in the ground beneath his feet, observing the happenings in that hidden, underground prison.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Young lord! What are you doing!? You can't enter the room…it's too dangerous! M-master… please…" Youda is in a panic.

Shura ignores the old man's pleas. He locks himself inside and walks slowly to his father.

"…Father…"

There is no answer as the creature continues to bang his head, now against one of the cell's stonewalls.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Such a brave son you've have! How can such a greedy traitor as you have such luck?" the redhead muses loudly, intently watching the scene.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"…Father.."

The creature growls at sensing another being nearby, shifting his head left and right as he tries to locate the intruder. Faster than any normal eye can see, and without warning, he suddenly lunges at the intruder – a predator attacking his prey.

"Young master!" Youda watches in horror as the creature slaughters the young lord.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ahh… what a pity! The son killed by his own father. The seeds of distress and madness are too much for you to handle, ne? Such a waste to kill someone who's already near death, but you've proven to be worth the wait, Yomi." A devilish grin forms again upon those tempting lips, and the redheaded figure slowly raises his ki, directing it to the ground.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The creature devouring his fallen prey suddenly stiffens, and then his whole body trembles as he cries in agony. He collapses to the floor with his blood spreading across the whole room. Upon his corpse a bed of lovely, fully-bloomed white and purple flowers, reminiscent of the ningen world's stargazer lily with green and purple vines and leaves sprouts.

Youda is frozen – both from witnessing the horrible scene and feeling the weak yet familiar youki spread and then dissipate. After a few heartbreaking moments, he manages to come to his sense and opens the door using the security code. He walks toward his two fallen masters, never taking his eyes away from that lovely bed of flowers. _ Why are there flowers here? Where have they come from and who owns the youki I am feeling?_ It feels so familiar, but his head is too clouded at present and he is unable to think clearly. Plucking a flower or two he kneels down beside the bodies and silently cries for the loss of his masters. Unbeknownst a tiny glowing flower hidden in the far corner of that room suddenly sank in the earth.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"… **Farewell, old friend, selfish lover**…"

And once again the redheaded assassin disappears into the shadows.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Chapter 4 is lot bloodier ne? Am I cruel? Hehehe… for those who hadn't already figured it out, yep, Yomi didn't die 100 years ago… he was kept in that isolated cell for that long because he'd gone mad… **he just dies after killing his own son…** dark ne? To keep the reputation of Gandara untainted, **Shura put him there** at Youda's advice. The twist will be unfold one by one… continue to read and review! Thanks!

Again, thanks **KyoHana**!! Your my lifesaver!


	4. Assassin Revealed

Disclaimer

I do not own Yu Yu Hakushu or any of the characters of the said series. I do not make money in writing any of my stories. This is just for my own entertainment as well as for the readers that find it entertaining.

**Authors note:**

I need your help… please review and tell me if the characters begin to become _OOC_ or out-of-character… that is not my goal here… my goal is to let them be who they were in both the manga and anime. So please help me out… sometimes I get carried away by the story I'm forgetting their true identity.

"**The Redheaded Assassin"**

**Chapter 4: Assassin Revealed**

"… _**Farewell, old friend, selfish lover**__…" _

_And again the redheaded assassin disappeared into the shadows._

Soon the news spread to the whole Makai. The death of the most promising young lord, Shura, but the cause of his death was never made clear. The leaders, along, learned the truth three days after Shura's death when Youda went to Tourin and asked for a meeting with the great lord, Yusuke.

It had been only four days ago when they'd last gathered in the castle of Alaric and now they've gathered again, this time in Gandara's conference room, All were present save for the young, handsome prince, recently deceased.

"**What the hell are you talking about?** **It was Kurama!?** **Are you out of your mind?!**" a very angry Yusuke shouted. He'd never forgive anyone who would dishonor the memory of his friend in this manner.

"Youda-san, could you elaborate, please? You must understand that we have not recourse but to doubt your word. Kurama, aside from being a very close friend, has been dead these past five hundred years." Yukina spoke calmly, the only one in the room that was so at the moment.

"Not five, almost six, Yukina. And we do not know that he is dead. He's gone… missing. No one's seen him since…" Keiko pointed out.

"Still… this old shrimp has no right to accuse our friend of this crime. We all know it's something he would **NEVER** do!" Kuwabara was as pissed as Yusuke.

"**Speak now or die!** And be sure you have a very good reason for tainting Kurama's name in our presence" Hiei unsheathed his sword.

Youda panicked. "I'm not saying that it was Youko Kurama. What I'm just trying to say is that it **could **be him; or possibly, a demon copying his style, techniques and even his ki signature. " He looked at his audience before continuing.

"I have felt it for myself, and I am sure that it was the Youko's ki signature… and these flowers…" He put the two flowers he taken from Yomi's corpse on the table for the others to see. The flowers had started to wither.

"You see, these flowers have long been gone from the Makai. They disappeared thousands of years ago. They were flowers of a certain caliber and no one in the whole of Makai that I know had the ability to manipulate such a powerful plant as this… no one but Kurama himself. In fact, I'd wager that if anyone in the three worlds were to possess any of the seeds from this plant, it would be him."

Silence filled the room as each occupant fell into his or her own deep thoughts, absorbing each word they had just heard.

"In other words, whoever this redheaded assassin is, he's strong enough to have control over these flowers? Then could it be that he's a plant wielder as strong as Kurama?" It was Kuwabara who spoke first.

"**Baka!** No plant wielder is as strong as, or stronger, than Kurama. You should know that, you big oaf!" Hiei snapped his nemesis.

"Hey..y-you! Then who was it!? Could it really be Kurama?!? Is that what you mean, huh? S-shr… "

"Neither. Someone is deceiving us."

"And this someone is brave enough to use Kurama's name against us. Whoever he is, he will surely pay for this. " Yusuke clenched his fist. "This meeting is adjourned, Youda. I'll let your words about Kurama pass for now, but never again speak of him the way you just did, or I will personally slit your throat."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A week had passed since the meeting in Gandara and now Highest General Kuwabara was in the eastern forest of Tourin to check the training of the new recruits.

"Position! Listen, Highest General Kuwabara is here. Salute!"

"Sir! Good Morning! Sir!"

"Good morning young warriors. You have made the right decision for yourselves and the Makai. Do not think unjustly of yourselves or believe that you are merely soldiers. Not only are you SOLDIERS, but WARRIORS and FIGTHERS for JUSTICE and HONOR. As one we are weak, but together are INVINCIBLE! Together we can bring Makai to its peak!" he roared and each soldiers felt as if his heart would

burst – so full of joy, pride and loyalty to their own kind were they. Their motivation strengthened to new levels so that even though there was no threat of war at present, they were ready and willing to fight.

The soldiers roared back; an answer to their general's call – the loud, proud cry reverberating throughout the whole forest. Afterward, they continued to train with renewed vigor, thanks to their general's heartfelt speech.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was nightfall now. After meeting with several of the other generals and one of his captains, Kuwabara decided to check out the place. He would be returning home tomorrow and wanted to find a particular flower he heard about from the soldiers. It was called the moonflower because it only bloomed under the rich light of the Makai moons. Yukina would love it – another addition to her amazing flower garden. Kuwabara lost track of both time and direction. Belatedly, he realized that he was in the middle of an unfamiliar, and altogether dangerous, forest.

"W-what?! This is the same tree! I've been here for the third time!! Man… I'm dead! I'm tired and hungry and lost in the middle of this damn Makai forest!"

"My… my, Highest General Kuwabara, you are very good at stating the obvious." The soft alto voice at his back startled Kuwabara.

"W-what… who's there! Show yourself!" The general commanded.

"Mmmmm… I see you've grown Kuwa-kun," came the sweet reply.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in surprise: well, shock would be a more apt description -- as he recognized that voice. It was a voice he'd not heard for almost six hundred years, and yet it still held the same softness and sweetness, the same soothing quality to it even as it spoke your death. And when the owner of that voice stepped forward from the shadows, dark eyes widened, Kuwabara's jaw nearly dropping to the forest's floor as he beheld the figure.

"_Still the same,"_ he thought. The same soft, silken red hair that seemed to glow under the light of the Makai moons, creating a halo effect around the same beautiful, angelic face – lips still full and pink, and eyes still the same enticing emerald green. A perfectly beautiful face and that lithe, athletic body hidden in his all black outfit, made him look like an angel of darkness. But something's not right. What's with that black fox ears paired with same black tails?

"K-kurama…? Is that… is that really you?"

"*_Ogenki desu ka_, Kuwa-kun?" Hands behind his back, the figure smiled that oh-so-familiar smile; the same smile he wore just before attacking an enemy.

Knowing very well the meaning behind that smile, Kuwabara felt a shiver run down his spine. He was about to question the fox when suddenly vines sprouted from the earth, securely binding his hands and feet. When he looked up, he saw the gracious being unsheathing a long thin katana as Kurama moved toward him. On his face the "smile" never fades.

"It is so nice to see, Kuwa-kun, that for once, you are in the right place at the right time. You've certainly changed ne? Bravo!" The redhead stopped halfway, still smiling.

"K-kurama… ahahaha… now, now.. stop this joke… you really got me this time… it's really nice to see you too man! Hahah" Laughing merrily, Kuwabara was relieved. He'd thought his friend was truly serious.

"Che… Not a very effective way of escaping reality, Kuwa-kun," the fox replied, as Kurama again started toward the now visible paling Kuwabara

"Gomen ne? I have to do this…" were his last words for "the oaf" before he slowly ran the other man through with his blade.

"Ugh… K-kur-ma, w-why?" Kuwabara managed to utter the words as blood filled his mouth. Through his rapidly blurring vision he watched as satin lips formed words he could no longer hear…

"_Sleep peacefully, Kuwa-kun._" Words spoken with a smile and voice so beautiful, so angelic that the general truly wants to believe he will, indeed, only be sleeping.

"Yukina…" he utters before allowing placid darkness to overtake him.

As the body went limp, Kurama, carefully unbound it, laying it on the ground. With tender care, he closed the now sightless eyes and folded the large hands across the bigger man's chest. Soft green eyes gazed at the body for a moment then, hearing footsteps and voices of the soldiers as they searched for their highest commander, he left -- but not without placing a white rose upon the body of his friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuwa's the next victim… and now we are all sure that the redheaded assassin was indeed Kurama! Aren't you surprise? Ne? ehhehe… read and review please coz I despise silent readers!

*how are you?

This is again a hard work with **Kyohana-chan**… isn't she so kind, ne? Be sure to thank her too… and ahh you know her fics were far more better than mine *sniff… yeah… I accept that… yay!!! **Thanks Kyo-chan!!!**


	5. A Glimpse of

**Disclaimer:**

As always… I own nothing but the plot.

**The Redheaded Assassin**

**Chapter 5: A Glimpse of**

It was still midnight in the Makai. Somewhere in the middle of the forest in the southern part of Alaric, on the branch of the tallest, centuries old Makai tree a lone figure rested.

With his back against the wide trunk of the tree, Hiei sat with both hands over his head as he watched the two magnificent moons above complete their phase.

'_Tomorrow is the blue moon,_' he thought, the memory of the last time he watched a Makai blue moon replaying in his mind. The night had been peaceful then, too.

------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

They'd spent the whole day chasing each other. When one was caught, they'd spar. Some of their sparring was serious, but most were done for fun before they'd return to the chase. These were good times for them: together, leaving everything behind and enjoying each other's company. It was already sunset when the two finally tired and decided to rest on a cliff overlooking the wide sea spread before them, while in the background was the vast of forest where the tips of the palaces of Tourin, Gandarra and Alaric could be seen.

The two watched as the proud sun shed its final rays of light, painting the sky in shades of yellow, orange and soft pink until it retired to its bed in the west, leaving the two breathless from the scene.

"Ah… what a romantic sight! Whichever world or lifetime I'm in, the sunset is always so beautiful… ever changing yet still perfect!" Kurama said dreamily.

"Hn… I never thought youko[3] were into romance," Hiei commented sarcastically.

"On the contrary, Hiei, youko are very romantic creatures," the pouting redhead replied.

"…"

Silence was more than welcome as they both savored the scene and their moments together. Meanwhile, as Kurama busied himself with the scenery, Hiei couldn't help the urge to glance at his companion, taking notice of how the rich crimson hair glimmered in the setting rays of the sun as the soft breeze gently blew it away from the elfin face. Verdant, green eyes under thick lashes couldn't hide their shimmer as the sea was reflected within them; creamy skin seemed to glow with some inner luminescence and moist, red lips only added to the overall, mystical effect. To his own dismay, Hiei could feel his cheeks grow hot. He didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing.

Finally feeling the pair of eyes on him, Kurama turned to look at his friend, noticing to his delight and surprise those flushed cheeks.

"Why… Hiei…? You're blushing…"

"It's just the sun, stupid fox!" Giving himself a mental slap, Hiei suppressed the growl that threatened as he prayed to all the gods that his lame excuse would silence the fox.

"…"

"It's strange." Kurama broke the solemn silence.

"What is?" Hiei asked curiously, noting the gloom in his companion's voice.

"This peace… Makai was never this peaceful before. I mean it should be this quiet and yet, it's… too quiet. That disturbs me."

"Hn! You're just not used to it yet. And no wonder, living the last sixty years of your life hearing those annoying noises of the Ningenkai every hour of the day! Heh! Considering how sensitive a youko's ears are, I'm surprised that you haven't damaged yours yet."

"You sound so sure," Kurama chuckled. "You think you know me that well?"

"Of course I am! You are, after all, a youko; and Yoko Kurama nonetheless. You seek fun and adventure, always," came the plainly spoken reply.

"… Well, perhaps… you're right…"

"…"

"What's the matter, Fox? You're too quiet…"

"Nothing," Kurama answered and once again turned his gaze to the setting sun before he continued.

"Sometimes, I feel so alone… Shiori's long been gone and even though I'm happy to be at home once more, I find no reason to stay here in Makai or the Ningenkai for that matter. I feel lost… as though I don't belong anywhere."

"Baka no kitsune [4]! How can you be alone? All your friends are here… the detective and his woman… the oaf, Yukina… and me! You should be happy because the detective, his woman, and the oaf no longer suffer the stigma of Ningen mortality… thanks to that irritating toddler… hn!"

"Yes, I know. But they have their own lives now. Yusuke has his lands to rule with Keiko. Kuwa's training to improve his newly acquired abilities and Yukina… they'll be mating soon."

Hiei growled.

"Come now, Hiei, you can't deny that Kazuma-kun is a good and honorable man. You are more alike than either of you realize: you adhere to a strong honor code, you both love Yukina more than anything, and whether you like it or not, he can make Yukina-chan happy ne? You should be happy for your sister. She's safe with Kazuma, and I daresay that you will not find a better man for your sister than him."

"Hn!"

"And you… you are to reign over Alaric someday. Once you and Mukuro have mated, you'll no longer have time to 'play' with me."

"If…WHAT?! Where the hell did you get that idea, Fox?"

"Reigning Alaric? You're Mukuro's heir so….."

"No, the other one"

"You and Mukuro being a mated?"

"Yes! What ever gave you the idea we'd mate?"

"Rumor about you and Mukuro have been spreading fast and furiously over the whole of Makai, Hiei. In fact, the citizens of Alaric have been anticipating a formal announcement."

"This includes you as well, I take it? Hah! I'm surprised that you, of all people, would believe these rumors, Kurama!" Hiei's voice was icy.

"I do not. But when you think about it, it is a logical assumption. Not only are you here heir, but it is not unusual for you to enter her bed chamber uninvited at any time."

"I seem to recall coming to your bedroom any time I wanted as well."

"It's not the same."

"Enlighten me, Fox. What's the difference?"

Silence. Moments later, the sun had fully set and they were surrounded by darkness, the sky decorated with stars and two full moons.

"It's blue moon." Kurama spoke first, looking at the full moons.

"Yes, it is"

"Hiei, I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Kurama asked, flashing the fire demon his sweetest smile.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. A moment ago, the fox was so gloomy, now he seemed too cheerful.

'_What's the fox is up to?'_ Hiei glared suspiciously at his partner but the pout and the smile gracing Kurama's visage proved much too irresistible, and the fire demon felt his resolve crumble!

'_How does he manage to smile and pout at the same moment? It's just too damned sexy! Gods but I hate that fox!'_

"Where to?" He inquired, suspiciously eyeing his 'sexy' companion.

"It's a surprise! Catch me, and if you succeed, I'll tell you!" And with that Kurama changed to his full fox form and fled.

It took Hiei a few moments to recover from his surprise before he chased after the fox.

"Damn, Fox… SO manipulative!" He cursed under his breath.

They ran for five long hours through in the middle of the vast forest. Hiei felt his patience reach its limit, as he couldn't fathom the reason for this senseless race, except perhaps, to appease the kitsune's well-known vanity. His temperature rose with his temper, and soon every branch he landed on quickly turned to ash as he jumped to its unfortunate kin. Kurama, feeling the rage of his pursuer, merely ran faster, teasing the fire demon.

"Kurama! K'so! I'll kill you once I catch you!" Hiei threatened the fox as Kurama disappeared into the darkness of forest. If not for his sharp vision and the sparkling silver fur of the fox itself, he would have lost him.

The chase ended in what appeared to be a meadow set in the middle of that thick forest. Who'd ever have believed that in the heart of that dark, dangerous forest such a quiet and peaceful place would be found?

"What the hell, Kurama? Why'd you bring me here?" Hiei was truly angry now, and should the fox fail to respond accordingly, he would pay… and pay dearly.

Though Hiei's voice would have made the staunchest army retreat, Kurama remained calm and unaffected by that voice. Instead, the fox demon turned his back and allowed the hiyoukai a few moments of silence to calm himself before speaking. Speaking, not answering.

'_A few more minutes before midnight… perfect!'_

"Do you know the legend of the two moons, Hiei?" he began. When Hiei didn't answer, he continued.

"Long, long time ago, when the Makai was still young… and a peaceful place in which to live… much like it is today, there lived two youkai that were deeply in love. They shared a rare love: the kind of love that is not only rare in Makai but also in Ningenkai – a love pure and true. But then chaos began as the Makai attempted an assault on the Ningenkai, creating an imbalance, and soon war between the three worlds was begun. With the Reikai protecting the Ningenkai, the Makai's chance of victory was almost nothing. Therefore, all the capable youkai were ordered to join the army, thus causing the lovers to part, but not without the promise of meeting again in their secret place once the war is over."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So? What happened, Kurama?" Hiei was a little annoyed when the redhead paused in relating his tale.

Kurama, pleased that he had the hiyoukai's attention, continued his story.

"Well, we know very well that the war lasted for thousands of years before Reikai emerged victorious and created a barrier to separate the three worlds. And so it followed that after thousands of years, one of the lovers, a golden kitsune, finally returned to the lovers' secret place to fulfill his promise. He waited all day but his lover didn't come, until finally as night fell… Behold! In the sky, a crystal ball so mystical the golden kitsune thought it resembling the eyes of his itoshii [1]. This was the appearance of the first moon of Makai. Poor kitsune. He continued to wait – for weeks… then months… and finally, years until on the night of the one-hundredth year of his waiting, despair, longing and hunger claimed him, and as he breathed his last breath, he looked at the moon and called his lover's name."

"Hn… pathetic!"

Kurama chuckled "Ne? Hiei? I never thought you could be affected by such a tragic tale of love? Anyway, Inari-sama, the fox goddess, had witnessed all of the kitsune's suffering, and taking pity upon him, used her ethereal power and took the soul of the golden kitsune and threw it up into the sky. And thus, the birth of the Makai's second moon was accomplished."

"So what happened to the other lover? Why didn't he come to their meeting place? Had he forgotten their promise? Perhaps he'd found himself a new lover and left the other to die… the pure and true love you talked about just an illusion…"

"No Hiei, the other lover died during the war but his fierce determination to live to be able to see his itoshii captured the attention of Kami-sama, who took pity on him. He fulfilled the other lover's last wish by turning him into a moon so that he could watch over his beloved. Thus, once every hundred years, the two moons of Makai became full, signaling that the lovers were finally able to meet and fulfill their promise. As a sign of the promise fulfilled, a hanatsuki was planted by Inari-sama herself in the secret meeting place of the lovers."

"Hn… hanatsuki…moonflower ne? Your story is so much romantic drivel." Hiei snorted.

"Don't be so mean! You know, Hiei, we stand now in that very place." Kurama chose that moment to turn and face his friend whose eyes grew wide at the scene before them.

And as the midnight hour struck, the entire meadow, which was actually a field of flowers, began to glow with an unearthly light – just as it had on that night so very long ago. Flowers bloomed and opened one-by-one, their glowing petals emitting a fluorescent light. Faintly glowing pollen floated in the air, making it look as if thousands of fireflies flew upward, drawn to the light of both moons as moths to a flame. Above and below them, the flowers created a halo effect around Kurama, giving him a look as ethereal as the flowers in the meadow. Hiei's eyes widened, and he blinked a few times in disbelief.

'_Utsukushii! _[2]_' _he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] itoshii – beloved

[2] utsukushii - beautiful

[3] youko - spirit- fox

[4] baka no kitsune -stupid fox

Kitsune - fox

Hiyoukai - fire demon

Whew! Wow it took me like… ten years before finally updating ne? heheh… this one's long… but I'm afraid the succeeding chapters will have a random of flashbacks and characters' inner thought. I hope they won't become OOCs… notify me if they're becoming one? arigatou!

Jya ne!

**i'm convince that without my beta kyohana... i cannot continue this story... thanks my itoshii kyohana-chan!**


	6. The Crime and the Promises

Author's Note:

As I promised in the last chapter, this one's full of random memory, flashbacks (jumping from past to present and vice-versa) and character's inner thoughts…. This might leave you all in confusion… just bear with me a little while, ne?

* * *

**The Redheaded Assassin**

**Chapter 6: The Crime and the Promises**

**Flashback**

"Hiei, you know? They said that if a promise is made during the blue moon accompanied by the hanatsuki, the moon will see to it that the promise will never be broken and the moonflower will seal the spoken vow until the day it is fulfilled." Never taking his eyes away the fire demon's garnet orbs, Kurama then made a promise that shook Hiei to his very core.

"Hiei, with the moons and the flowers as my silent witness, I promise thee that no matter what…. we will always be together."

Hiei was so stunned and hypnotized by those deep pools of emerald that he answered the promise with one of his own.

"No matter what, I'll always believe in you. And you will always have my trust," he ended with a smile. Though he didn't believe the tale, he knew for sure that Kurama was worth the promise.

With that, all the flowers in that meadow closed, as if sealing every word spoken and soon the two were engulfed in darkness with nothing but the light from the moons to illuminate the darkness.

**End of Flashback**

-----------------

"_Hiei, with the moons and the flowers as my silent witness, I promise thee that no matter what…. We will always be together"_

"Liar! I should have known that all along." Hiei shut his eyes to avoid the moons that seemed to stare and mock his solitude.

-----------------

"_In all honesty, I don't understand why you're so hesitant. My plans are perfect!"_

"_Perhaps it is that you are asking me to deceive my friend, Lad, and in all honesty, I don't believe we shall be able to do that. He's far too intelligent. There's no way he won't discover our treachery sooner or later."_

"_You're such a coward. I don't see how you ever became a Makai lord?! Did he not betray you first? This is the perfect time to exact your revenge."_

"_What happened in the past should stay in the past. We both have forgiven and forgotten about it."_

"_Fine! Just think of the reward then. We shall both get what we want if my plan succeeds. And it will! Of that I have no doubt. And when it does, you'll finally have your fox, and I shall finally have all of my heir's time and attention. I need that so that I can mold him into a perfect heir. What I don't need is for him to be distracted, and that whore of a kitsune is simply too much of a temptation to my heir."_

"_Watch that filthy mouth of yours, Bionic Woman. You have no right to insult him behind his back, especially to me! Do it again and you will find yourself minus your tongue!" The venom in the voice was unmistakable._

"_Hn! You're a fool! I fail to see the reason for your objection. Ah… I see… you still harbor feelings for your "friend", don't you? Be that as it may… do we have a deal?"_

"_I may be a fool for still desiring the most sought-after demon in the three worlds but at least I am honest enough to admit it; unlike YOU, who hides her desire for her heir… PATHETIC! You are truly delusional if you believe that by doing this – and should it by some slim twist of fate succeed – he will return your feelings."_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" An equally venomous voice answered._

"_Heh… what? Are you afraid to face the truth? So be it! We are both fools, so yes… we have a deal,"_

"_That's more like it. So are you ready to open those six ears of yours and hear my plans?" _

"_They have been so from the beginning…"_

------------------

"Liar! I should have known that all along." Hiei shut his eyes to avoid the moons that seemed to stare and mock his solitude.

He was so deep in thought; Hiei didn't notice the venomous Makai snake – well, actually more of a beast with a form resembling the Ningenkai's giant anaconda but with three cobra heads – nearing him. Before he could move, its gigantic, steel body wrapped around him, paralyzing his body with sticky, poisoned liquid that covered the snake's body and now his as well.

Both mind and vision blurred so the hiyoukai was not aware when the steel grip on his body loosened nor when the three heads flew at least five meters away from the body in different directions. Though before his body and mind shut itself to the world at large, he was aware of verdant orbs and the fall of crimson surrounding them.

----------------

Flashback

" _No matter what I'll always believe in you. And you will always have my trust."_

"Eh?!" It was Kurama's turned to be surprised now. Actually, shock would be a more apt description of his reaction.

"H-Hiei? You do understand the depth of that promise don't you?" His voice was full of uncertainty, bewilderment, and other mixed emotions.

"Yes, I do. Hn! It is clearly written in your face that you doubt me, though." There was hurt in the deep voice that answered.

"NO! It's not like that!" came the quick response. After a few minutes, in which Kurama seemed to ponder his next words, he asked,

"Why Hiei? Why do you trust me so that much?"

"Why not? You have never lied to me… not once, even on the brink of death. So, unless you are planning to do so in the future, I have no reason to doubt your every word."

Those beautiful, large emerald eyes grew larger upon hearing the fire demon's confession. _'His words… did I hear them correctly? Does he truly mean it?' _

**Trust** in another is extremely rare within Makai for there is but one rule in this world and that is to 'kill or be killed'. Survival of the fittest is the unwritten law of this land. Rely only upon thyself. To trust another is akin to suicide – an acceptance that you are weak.

Trust in Makai is equivalent to that emotion the ningen called love. Yet trust is so much more. It is solid and certain, and much stronger than love because "Love cannot exist without trust but trust can exist without love."

That is why youkai never love. It is very rare for one demon to trust another. More so, to trust another demon as deeply as Hiei trusts Kurama. For a confession of trust is a declaration of love in the Makai, and when one declares his love it means he desires the other as his mate. And to a fire demon such as Hiei, to be mated means to be bonded. The difference is, when a demon is mated, it is only for the duration of his life. However, a bonding is forever.

"I – Hiei, never did I expect this of you." Kurama finally broke the uncomfortably long silence.

"Nor did I expect your reaction, Fox." Hiei bowed his head to hide the pain he was sure could be seen upon his face. "I fear that you do, indeed, doubt my sincerity. Therefore, I have no option than to take your doubt as a rejection. Tell me, then, why it is you doubt me… give me the chance to prove that I mean every word I have spoken to you." Hiei once again met Kurama with eyes full of spirit and determination.

Kurama's heart beat so loudly, hard and fast he thought it would suddenly leap from his chest. He found it difficult to breathe, and he lifted a hand, placing it over his chest to calm himself. He needed to focus on Hiei, watching the fire demon's mouth and lips as he spoke for he couldn't hear his words above the beating of his heart. _'What is this? A panic attack? Adrenaline rush? Oh Inari, I have dreamt of this ever since we first met but never in the three worlds did I think it would ever come to pass.' _Such were his thoughts, for Kurama couldn't seem to find his voice at the moment.

Hiei's expression shifted from determination to uncertainty, and finally, defeat. He could see Kurama's internal struggle, as the beautiful elfin face he adored flooded with a myriad of emotions he could not begin to fathom. And as he watched Kurama's breathing become more erratic, and the fox clench his chest as if trying to prevent his heart from stopping, he admitted his defeat.

"_He's in pain, and I am the cause." _Hiei was used to pain but was not prepared for this one. It was as if he was once again the infant thrown from the cliff, waiting for his small body to hit the ground and death to take him. Yet the pain he felt now was magnified a hundred-fold. It was worse than the fear of rejection he'd felt when Yukina finally learned her brother's true identity – a fear that, in the end, had proved unfounded. And far worse still than the agony he'd felt when he'd had the jagan implanted. He couldn't breathe. He needed to escape… to run as fast and as far as he could or he felt he'd collapse in front of the fox, the last think he wanted to happen.

"I- Kurama, please don't look at me that way. I – I caused you pain. Gomen, I won't bother you anymore if you….." His knees began to wobble, and he turned to leave but was stopped as two strong arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind.

"No Hiei, please don't leave! Gomen nasai! It is I who caused you pain." Kurama was quick to prevent Hiei from fleeing. He turned the wide-eyed hiyoukai to him so that they were eye level (through the years Hiei had grown, and now the fire demon was as tall as he was in his human form).

"It is just that…you caught me off guard." Kurama smiled; this one for Hiei alone.

"…Hn!" was the only reply of which Hiei seemed capable at the moment. Relief flooded his body – so much so he felt that he could fly.

"Ne? Shall we seal our vow, then?"

"I thought that was what the flowers were for, Fox?"

"Hai. But they have done their part: now it's our turn." A mischievous smile replaced the serene one.

"How co- Mmpt!" Hiei was cut off but did not complain. Why would he? The lips he'd dreamed of, and longed for so much, were finally pressed against his. The kiss was soft, gentle yet passionate but not demanding nor hurried. Both savored the taste of the other and the bliss of that moment. Finally, when the kiss ended, they settled in each other's arms, forehead to forehead, both unwilling to open their eyes lest they find it all to have been a dream.

It was Hiei who broke their silence.

"Baka no kitsune, it is you who's caught me off guard!" The rarest of smiles lit Hiei's face, taking Kurama's breath away. It was a smile of tranquility and true contentment.

End Flashback

-----------------

It was past midnight in the Makai. Somewhere in the middle of the forest in the southern part of Alaric, under the tallest, centuries old Makai tree two lone figures rest. One lies on the forest floor, while the other kneels at his side.

" _No matter what I'll always believe in you. And you will always have my trust."_

"Why then did you not believe me that day? I had always been honest and truthful with you. Why do you choose to doubt me when you promised that you would never do so?" The soft, alto voice echoes with sadness and disappointment through the darkness of the forest, while slender pianist fingers caress the cheek of the one lying unconscious.

------------------------

"_Yo-Yomi? What the hell is the meaning of this?"_

"_Shss…" A finger ran down the bare chest of the beautiful redhead lying on the conference table. "You know Kurama that I have always wanted you, and I find that my desire has never died. It has simply grown stronger with the passage of time."_

_Dizzy and numb all over, Kurama managed to gasp out, "G-get off me, you infuriating bastard!" just as the door slammed open revealing a shocked and furious raven-haired fire demon._

"_You're the worst whore ever!" were Hiei's final words, crimson eyes blazing at the redhead beneath the blind, six-eared demon before he disappeared in a blur of black._

_---------------------------_

"_I warned you! Not only is he a master thief, but also Makai's greatest lover. Just a whore I'd be willing to wager has already bedded half the Makai."_

"_Shut that fucking mouth of yours, woman! I don't need your fucking opinion!"_

"_Watch your mouth, fire demon, I am still your lord!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Hn! Fine then! Waste your time mourning that filthy youko whore!" and the bionic woman turned and walked away._

"_You are the greatest liar, Kurama; and I'm the greatest fool to have believed in you!"_

------------------------

The blinding rays of the sun striking his face and the sweet chirping of the birds, reminding him of a particular place in Ningenkai that he longed for so much, finally brought him back to consciousness. Lying in a bed of thick, soft grass, Hiei was greeted by the delicious aroma of roasting meat; the smell causing his stomach to protest. He turned his head to the source of smell and was shocked to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes, a spill of crimson hair, and the angelic face that had continuously haunted his every waking and sleeping moment for almost six hundred years.

"Y-you?!"

"I see, you're finally awake. Care to join me for breakfast?"

Shocked eyes widened farther as Hiei realized the soft alto voice hadn't changed at all. It was exactly the same… enough to stimulate every one of his senses and bring back all emotion he vowed he'd never allow himself to feel again. It was the voice he both cursed yet longed to hear again.

"K-Kurama?!"

* * *

Ohh at last! Finally they met! Heheh… out of the shadow… the next chapters promise to be more bloody and much crueler lot bloodier…lol…(with lemons but well… umm I'll think about it first…I'm thinking of making this one shounen-ai instead of yaoi… heheh)

* * *

Preview of the next chapter

"_**You killed my queen!"**_

"_**Shss…" came the reply. Soft, moist lips gently trailed kisses from his neck to his earlobe, and then over his cheek until at last they reached claimed his lips. Expert hands roamed his body from his shoulders down to his chest and sides, awakening his senses and setting his body afire.**_

"_**You don't need her," lips whispered in between kisses. The kiss was deepened, sending volts of electricity to his very soul, making his reasoning blur and his world swim. He forgot everything save for the one kissing him.**_

"_**And do you not remember, my Blackfire? It was you who finished the job. You killed your queen!"**_

……

* * *

Wahahahahhah!

Jya ne! Please review! I despise silent reader!


	7. The Caged Kitsune Broken Promises

**Author's Note**

First … I know I gave you guys a preview of the next chapter but, sadly, this is not the chapter mentioned. Umm… that should be in chapter 8 or 9, depends on the situation of the story. As for now we're still traveling back and forth between the past and present. So please a little patience. And I think I'd really make this one shonen-ai…

* * *

**The Redheaded Assassin**

**Chapter 7: The Caged Kitsune; Broken Promises**

Hidden away from the curious eyes of the public and the loose lips of the gossipers, in the most abandoned tower of the majestic castle of Gandarra, Lord Yomi's most precious possession (according to the lord himself) was kept. There, alone in the high, dark tower was the beautiful and most famous thief of all time, Youko Kurama in his human form. His long crimson hair that once had been so shiny and as soft as silk was now tangled and unkempt, long and fanned out on the floor like pools of blood; bruises and cuts ornament the lean, fragile yet still desirable, naked body. His pale skin seems to glow under the moonlight, and his eyes – those brilliant, emerald orbs that reflect life and wisdom – are now dull and tired; yet still they seem to sparkle with never-ending hope as they stare at the ethereal moons above through the round opening that serves as his only window to the outside world. Luscious, sinfully tempting lips are swollen with dried blood. Poor creature: alone in the dark, single-windowed, round-walled room that serves as his cage; chained and warded so that he is unable to call upon his much stronger form.

"Four blue moons have passed in this dark, accursed place. Four moons without the sun, the forest and my freedom." The lone redhead chuckled to himself.

"I never realized that it was possible for me to continue for so long, caged and alone in this weak human body." The pitiful lad coughs disturbingly spilling blood into his palm as he covers his mouth.

"Wait for me, please… just a little longer. I'll surely come back to you. I promised, didn't I?" the redhead managed to utter in between ragged breaths.

----------------------------------

**Flashback**

Heavy breathing, soft panting, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the dark room; the tall, six-eared lord continuing his violent assault upon the weak, almost unconscious redhead. Pulling the poor creature closer by harshly yanking his long, crimson hair, the lust-driven lord thrusts deeper; the violence of his thrusts tearing the redhead from within enough to draw blood. The bleeding, in turn, further arousing his lordship. Over and over he thrusts – deeper and harder if that is possible. His long, sharp nails, already buried deeply the redhead's hips, burrow farther, reopening still fresh wounds and causing them to bleed and bruise (again). After what seems an eternity to the one beneath him, he gives one final thrust, calling upon his captive's name as he screams his release.

"My beauty. " Still catching his breath, Yomi caresses Kurama's bruised cheeks, planting kisses upward along the delicate neck.

"I will never get enough of you. Yet, you seem exhausted, so…" Violently, he pulls himself from within his captive. The redhead jolts as pain courses through him at the sudden withdrawal.

"…I'll leave you, for now." The six-eared demon smirks, satisfied at the redhead's reaction.

The lord reluctantly dresses himself, all the while never taking his eyes (even though they cannot see the figure) from the redheaded youko-turned-human. No matter which form the creature inhabits, he has never failed to be excited by him. And now at long last, the fallen beauty was his – his to do with as he desired, and yet, he remained so far away… his star still so far out of his reach.

"Kurama," the lord sat at the bedside and softly caressed his captive's face.

"You know that I never wanted to do this to you – to cage and chain you like this."

"Why have you done so, then?" Vibrant, yet angry verdant eyes glared at him accusingly.

"It's your own fault, you know, that it had to come to this. I feared that – no I **knew** that you would somehow find a way to run from me and that is something I could never allow. You are mine, and mine alone," was the answer the redhead received from the blind lord as he leaned down to kiss Kurama's already swollen lips one final time before turning and jumping out of the round window – the only entrance and exit to the kitsune's tower prison.

**End Flashback**

----------------------------------

"Hiei." A single tear falls to slowly make its way down pale, bruised cheeks as he drifts into yet another disturbing dream.

----------------------------------

"_No… please don't!" The plea falls upon deaf ears. He knows this, yet it's the only thing he can do. He cannot fight back – his energy is almost drained. Worse still, he is warded and chained. His youko spirit is restless, screaming to be freed, but to no avail._

"_Continue." The six-eared lord signals the doctor._

"_Master it is not yet his time. The child could…"_

"_Worthless, dimwitted demon! Do you dare question your lord?"_

"_N-no, no of course not, my Lady, b-but…" The poor doctor trembles in fear._

"_Then shut up and do as you are commanded, BAKA!" the half-robotic woman barks._

_Kurama felt his stomach being cut open, his remaining energy and hope leaving his body with the blood from the wound; leaving only terror and fear in its place. Tears of pain and despair coursed down as he watched his precious treasure being ripped from the safe confinement of his womb, and yet the only thing he could do was to plead in vain for it. _

"_No, please don't… don't do this!"_

"_I'm so sorry, master Kurama."_

_While his doctor tended his wound, an assistant carefully cleaned and wrapped the precious new life in white linen fabric before handing it to its father… er… mother._

_Kurama smiled through his pain as he saw the still developing eyes of his precious child snap open as he caressed the soft, delicate, rosy cheeks._

"_My beautiful Kaoru," he crooned. "She has her father's eyes… look." Tears welled in his eyes once again as he remembered his mate._

"_Doctor, she's cold."_

"_She needs to be put in an incubator. She was not supposed to…" Before the poor doctor could finish, a strong, metallic hand pushed through his stomach. He stumbled on the bed directly above Karama, his life force pulsing out with his blood. _

_Kurama gasped, and as much as he wanted to wrap his arms protectively around his child, he was too exhausted to do so. Yomi lifted the tiny kit effortlessly from Kurama's side. An expression of pure evil graced the face of the blind, six-eared lord; that expression mirrored on the face of the half-robotic woman beside him. Kurama's eyes widened in fear for his child._

"_NO!" He uttered, his voice a mere whisper. He felt dizzy, weak and knew that in no time, darkness would engulf him. Still, he refused to give himself up to that dark; his eyes remaining opened as he pleaded with the blind lord. " Spare my child, Yomi. Please, I beg you!" _

"_Why? You certainly don't need it, and I definitely have no use for another heir. What about you, Lady Mukuro?" Yomi turned to face the lady in question._

"_Heh! I do not want a whore's child, ever… much less the spawn of Youko Kurama. Should I desire an heir, I will sire one of my own… with __**my**__ heir as the child's father, of course"_

"_Very well, it is decided then. Since the child is unwanted, she should be eliminated. She would die, after all, with no one to care for her?"_

"_**No! **__P__lease Yomi… please spare my child. I will do anything you want. Just spare my Kaoru!"_

"_Kaoru – such a beautiful name. But she will eventually die, won't she? I am merely making it faster and easier for both of you. Her life matters not. You will still do what I want – with or without this little trash." Once more that evil grin adorned the calm, flawless face of the demon lord._

_Kurama watched in horror as Yomi squashed little Kaoru's head until fresh blood stained the white linen fabric of her wrappings; droplets of red falling upon the tiled floor. He saw his child's face become distorted, her tiny voice crying out in pain as the still developing eyes popped out. Blood gushed from the small nose, mouth and ears; her soft skull cracking, and her tiny and little voice cried in pain as the developing eyes popped out, blood rushed from the small nose, mouth and ears… he heard the soft developing skull cracking and the tiny brain leaking out as the small head deflated. _

"_**NOOOO!!!!" **__And then there was only silence and darkness as consciousness and sanity left him._

----------------------------------

"**NOOOO!!!!**"

Kurama spent the better part of a year reliving the torture of his child's death again and again and again. Every day, and every night, the scene replayed itself within his mind, as though it had just happened. He refused to sleep, to eat. Finally, the only recourse left his captors was to medicate him heavily until at last, he regained his senses. Yet, during all of that time, Yomi continued to try and brainwash the redheaded fox.

"**They left you alone."** He recited during each administration of Kurama's medication.

"**They don't care about you. They haven't even bothered to try and find you."** He chanted every night.

"**You are alone. It is only I who truly care for you. Even your mate could not be bothered to investigate your disappearance; to discover for himself the truth. Everyone has left you… yet you still have me… only me." **He repeated the never-ending incantation.

Yet Kurama doesn't believe it. He **won't** believe it. He will **NEVER **believe it. Won't he?

----------------------------------

"**NOOOO!!!!**"

"At last, my beauty is finally awake. Another bad dream?" The smirk is clearly visible on that hateful face, even in the darkness of the room.

"Yomi."

"Get up and eat. You have not yet eaten since yesterday, and though you may not care about your body, I do. I won't allow anything untoward to happed to that precious, tempting body of yours." Yomi practically licked his upper lip at the naked feast spread out before him.

"Why do you still care?" Kurama grunted.

"I have always cared. I will always care. You know that." Yomi softly caresses the healing, bruised cheeks.

"You know that I don't believe you," was the low, icy response he received.

Instead of acknowledging Kurama's reply, Yomi combed the long red tresses that hadn't been touch by a pair of scissors for almost four hundred years. It had grown so long that it no touched the ground.

"You want these chains off?" His hand wrapped around the metal that adorned the kitsune's wrist and smiled evilly as he sensed the redhead tense.

"Then give yourself willingly to me, just this one time, and I'll gladly rid you of this. Do we have a deal?"

After a few moments of silence he received the favorable reply he'd been long awaiting.

"Deal"

----------------------------------

Sitting in a high branch of an old tree in the middle of the forest not so far from the castle of Alaric, a solitary lad in black cloak was apparently enjoying his solitude. That is until, much to his dismay, his solitude was broken by a certain orange-haired half-robotic woman.

"How long do you intend to mourn that treacherous youko whore, Hiei? You're making a fool of yourself!"

"You may be my boss, Mukuro, but you are not in a position to tell me what I should do in my life."

"How long do you plan to wait for him? You have waited for almost four hundred years… FOUR HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS! DAMMIT!"

"He. Is. My. Mate!"

"Not officially. Fortunately, the two of you never accomplished the demon marking ceremony."

"Regardless, I consider him my mate."

"Obviously a wrong consideration on your part!"

Hiei jumped off the tree, landing gracefully in front of his lady-boss. Wearing his usually stern and indifferent look he replied.

"I neither need nor want your damn opinion, woman, so leave me the hell alone!" He turned his back and started to walk away when a sudden push on his back made him 'kiss' the forest floor.

"What the…." Before he could react, he felt a weight settle over his stomach. Mukuro settled over him and leaning down, she placed her hands to either side of Hiei's head for support as she capture the thin lips of the now thoroughly shocked half-Koorime

----------------------------------

In the middle of the vast, dark forest not so far from the castle of Alaric and hidden by the shadows of the thick leaves of trees and shrubs, a figure with long, red hair that almost touched the forest's floor and wrapped in a dirty blanket covered in mud and the figure's own blood, struggles to remain conscious as he walks toward the tarantula-like moving fortress ahead.

"Foolish goat! He knew very well that I would find a way to escape if he wasn't careful enough." Kurama chuckled. "I will have my sweet revenge, make no mistake; but first, I must find you. I'm coming… Hiei."

"_Please remember your promise. I remember mine."_

----------------------------------

And in the middle of the vast, dark forest not so far from the castle of Alaric, under the branch of an old tree, two figures dance the ancient dance of love and lust.

The petite man, with spiky, midnight-colored hair rocks above the half-metallic yet beautifully curved body of his superior. The silence of the forest disturbed only by their simultaneous heavy breathing and he occasional moan or utterance of the other's name.

The rhythm becomes faster as the dancers reach their peak: the dance nearing its end until finally, with cries from both parties, the dance finally finishes, leaving the dancers panting, exhausted and exposed under the soft light of the moons above… silence once again filled the forest.

After a few moments, both stand to their feet, dress and leave the solemnity of the vast forest without the slightest knowledge of their audience. Hidden in the shadows, a shaken redhead, body full of bruises and cuts, covered with blood, mud and the dirty blanket, has witnessed their betrayal; his verdant eyes dark with shock, rage, anguish, and revulsion.

Kurama feels the last of his strength and hope ebb away as he watches. He collapses to his knees on the soft ground as the last of his tears slide down his cheeks.

"_These will be the last tears I'll shed for you, Hiei, for your promise is now broken."_

* * *

That's it for now… I'm running out of words, yet ideas keep rambling in my mind.

Ja!

Ehehe!!! **Aishiteru kyohana-chan! **You're really are my savior! This is the improved version of my beloved beta-er… kyohana!


	8. Awakening: A kitsune's Wrath

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah… I am fully aware that it's been awhile but really... it took me this long for this particular scene… heheh… WARNING: .LEMON…. you have been warned.

* * *

**The Redheaded Assassin**

**Chapter 8: Kakuro: A Kitsune's Wrath**

"_Lonely soul mourning for the lost,_

_Tortured heart, yearning for revenge_

_A hundred years of sleep, now comes to an end_

_Kakuro(Awakening): a kitsune's wrath…"_

Thunder roars and lightning flashes. A heavy storm is on its way. The night is dark and haunting as if keeping some knowledge only it has been privy to until now… a dark secret shortly to be revealed.

In the middle of the Death Forest there is absolutely nothing. Aptly named, this forest, for it is devoid of life. Not a single plant – no trees or animals – not even the lowest species of youkai can be found within its boundaries. And yet, no one could say why this is so. This mysterious phenomenon happened suddenly nearly one hundred years ago. One night, the earth trembled and the next day, the entire Makai was greeted by the sight of the once verdant forest now completely dead.

"_Strange, that's where Mukuro and I..."_ was Hiei's though once.

Now stands a figure, hair a flowing waterfall of blood that reaches the barren land; eyes of raging emerald, gold and onyx made more intense by pure bloodlust and raw fury; lean, well-toned naked body; black fox ears on his head; and the blackest, shiniest fox tail on his sinfully shapely and firm buttocks.

A growl escapes the red, full lips. Cries of agony, of pain and of rage echo within the depths of the forest until, unbelievably, a smile find its way onto those very same lips – a mysterious, mischievous and dangerous smile.

"All of Makai will pay. Indeed, all of this world will surely pay!"

Within a split second, the figure is gone; the only indication that he had, in fact, been there was a single strand of crimson hair before the harsh, cold wind blew it away.

-----------------------------------------

"Y-you?!"

"I see, you're finally awake. Care to join me for breakfast?"

Shocked eyes widened farther as Hiei realized the soft, alto voice hadn't changed at all. It was exactly the same – enough to stimulate every one of his senses and bring back all the emotions he'd vowed never to allow himself to feel again. It was the voice he cursed and yet longed to hear again.

"K-Kurama?!"

-----------------------------------------

Now fully dressed in black, hair held tightly in a high ponytail and hidden in the shadows, he listened quietly to the two baka youkai gleefully talking about the major event about to happen. A week-long feast was being held in celebration of the formal announcement of the possible mating between the strongest woman in Makai, Lady Mukuro of Alaric, and her chosen heir, Lord Hiei, master of the Jagan and wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Rumors said that the half-metal woman was, in fact, carrying the next in line to the throne. Youkai of every power level and social status were welcome to join the party. Emperor Yusuke of Tourin, and next in line to the throne of Gandarra, young Lord Shura, were present as well.

"_The sixth night, the night before the ceremony of mating. Perfect."_

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in"

"My Lady…"

"What do you want?"

"My Lady, I was told by the oracle to bring this concoction to you."

"Hmm…" She took the goblet, half filled with a sticky red liquid, and drained it with one swallow then handed the empty goblet to an unfamiliar, yet at the same time, quite familiar, slave.

"_I never knew we have a red-haired fox slave. Perhaps she's new,"_ was the thought of the half-metal woman before sudden dizziness gave way to unconsciousness.

The first wave of chaos made itself known when the news of Lady Mukuro's poisoning, which aborted the babe within her, spread throughout land. It was followed quickly by the misconception of all citizens that none should ever the fortress of Alaric for suddenly the strongest woman in all of Makai had fallen ill and no healer in the three worlds could cure her nor had they been able to diagnose the mysterious malady to which she had succumbed. Lady Mukuro and Lord Hiei never mated. Add to that, the mysterious disappearance of the best tactician in the Makai, Lord Yomi… young Lord Shura was just too young – and both Alaric and Gandarra were on the verge of falling.

-----------------------------------------

"What the..?!"

Needless to say, the poor fire-koorime was more than shocked to see his long lost friend (and desired mate) standing before him after being missing for the better part of six hundred years. Whether this was merely a dream or hallucination, he did not know, though he was at least sure that Kurama alone had possessed such lustrous, silky red hair. He alone who possessed such vibrant, clear green eyes in an angelically beautiful face and a sinfully sensuous body that held the most intoxicating musky scent of different wild roses. He's Kurama but he is not. Kurama doesn't have fox ears or a tail for that matter – not in his human form – and never black. He is a silver kitsune garbed in a white, almost translucent, robe and not an all black ensemble as the beauty in front of him. Too, Kurama's eyes were never a mixture of green and gold and what's that… black? And were his senses deceiving him or was that the scent of wild roses and blood that now filled the air?

"What the hell?!" was the most intellectual reaction Hiei was capable of at the moment.

"Ne? Hiei… long time no see… Koishigaru (1)." The last word was almost a whisper, blending effortlessly with the morning breeze and if not for Hiei's youkai ears, he would not have heard it nor would his cheeks now be suffused with pink at the endearment.

"Kurama?! I-is it really you? Why? How…" While trying to gather his thoughs, Hiei was aware that the object of his desire was slowly, and with something akin to a dangerous sensuality, walking towards him. The mischievous smile on those ripe, tempting lips was unmistakable; the hypnotizing sway of those hips made it impossible for him to think clearly; and the glint in those eyes sent a shiver straight to his groin, making him shudder with excitement. Hiei was sure that he was in danger – the sweetest danger he'd been anticipating for nearly six hundred years.

"Sshhh…" a tapered forefinger pressed against the chapped, pale lips.

"Is that any way to greet a long lost friend?" came the soft reply while Kurama leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. When said lips were merely half an inch away from trembling ones, he suddenly passed them and instead whispered huskily into the hiyoukai's ear,

"or mate…?" then purposely blew hot breath in that sensitive area before again facing the now deeply flushed fire demon. Unsatisfied with his teasing, the redheaded beauty proved his reputation as the great seducer and gently but slowly traced the outline of the dark one's thin, slightly open lips wetting them with his soft, delicate tongue before leaning up. The beautiful redhead smirked upon seeing the effect of his action.

Meanwhile, Hiei was having a hard time controlling his own body - visibly shaking both from surprise and the seduction caused by the sensual kitsune now sitting in his lap. The smirk playing on the other's lips was not helping the situation at all. The scent of wild roses that surrounded them had never failed to turn him on, and now with the addition of blood that stirred his predatory nature, his heart began to pound – fast and loud. The urge to claim burned in every fiber of his being. Suddenly, breathing became difficult.

"Hiei… aren't you going to at least say "hello" to me?" Kurama asked while touching the flushed cheeks with the back of his palm then running a finger down the han-koorime's sensitive neck, stopping at the slightly revealed well-toned pectoral muscles. Those sensuous touches only added to the hyoukai's struggle to form a coherent thought.

The next thing Hiei knew, his left hand was on the back of the other man's neck, pulling him closer as the other wrapped around the small waist; their tongues suddenly engaged in a battle for dominance. The left hand began to move down, roaming the body above him – softly, slowly touching as if memorizing every curve, wanting to ensure that it this was, indeed, his beloved's body and not just another dream.

Kurama, on the other hand, busied himself undoing the offending clothes of the man on whose lap he was perched. Breaking the kiss to take off the irritating garments, he looked down , catching his breath at the magnificent sight before him. Awe and lust filled his eyes as he lightly touched hard, strong arms – the perfectly muscled chest, the flat, six-pack abs. Unconsciously licking his upper lips before leaning down, he started to nibble the delicate neck – devouring the sweet spot there while moving his hips down, brushing there hardening lengths together. His actions earned him a long, delightful moan, as he continued his exploration, leaving feather-soft kisses and slightly nibbling and licking along the way until at last he reached the already hardened, chocolate-colored twin buds. Greedily he took the right one, grazing it a bit with his teeth to harden it even further before he took it into his mouth and suckled deeply before licking it lightly. All the while one hand teased the left one while the other started to unbuckle Hiei's many belts.

"Hiei, I still hate it that you wear so many belts!"

"And you still wear too many clothes," was the reply in between the hiyoukai's heavy pants.

Finally, after what seemed to be the longest moments of their lives, Kurama managed to undress himself fully as well as remove and toss away the remaining garments of the other man. Grinning widely at the beautiful sight before him, he leaned down again, giving the left nipple the same treatment as the right before he began to kiss his way down the deliciously flat stomach gently scraping at the skin with his teeth until he came, finally, to the small navel. With another smile he dipped his long, playful tongue into the tiny divot.

At this moment, Hiei was in a state of delirium. He was hot, inside and out, as if his very soul had been set afire. That ever-so-soft, seductive alto voice he'd missed so much had been enough to drive him wild, and now, with the addition of that sinfully playful tongue expertly teasing him… after almost six-hundred years of dreaming… of waiting… it was almost too much.

"K-Kurama… s-stop teas *pant* -ing n-now…*gasp*"

Instead of stopping, however, the redheaded teaser continued his journey downward, leaving a hot trail of kisses until he finally reached his lover's throbbing flesh; the length already leaking the sweet essence that was uniquely Hiei. Tenderly, Kurama laved at the head the tip, savoring the hiyoukai's flavor before he swallowed the entire length, his hand caressing the twin sacs beneath.

A silent scream escaped Hiei's mouth. In a desperate attempt to hold on to something… anything, he unconsciously clenched one hand into the silken strands of his tormentor's hair, blearily noting how soft it was while putting the other into his own mouth to stifle the sounds that threatened. He arched his back – a silent request for more -- yet controlled himself not to thrust into the hot mouth engulfing him.

Kurama, aware that the hiyokai was trying to have at least some control over the situation and equally determined to break that control and make his beloved Blackfire absolutely mad with desire, increased his almost vacuum-like suction around Hiei's shaft, adding a bit of play with his tongue before releasing his toy. This action earned him a growl of disapproval from the hiyoukai. Without warning, Kurama attached the twin sacs below, sucking and biting slightly while his hand replaced his mouth around Hiei's manhood, pumping the forgotten flesh to compensate for the loss.

"Ahh!" Hiei was beyond rational thought. He knew nothing, save the man giving him this maddening pleasure.

"N-NO! *gasp* K-kurama… not *pant* y-yet!" Finally able to form a coherent thought, Hiei pleaded.

Knowing that his lover was nearing his peak, Kurama halted the pleasurable torment, straightening and claiming the hiyoukai's kiss-swollen lips in a deep, passionate kiss before leaning back, his hair flowing like a crimson rain as he threw his head back, fully revealing his creamy neck.

"Watch! This how much I want you," he breathlessly whispered.

He slid off the fire demon's lap and onto his knees. Never breaking eye contact, Kurama began to prepare himself, coating his first two fingers with his own saliva before pushing them into his entrance, hissing and moaning in pleasure and pain.

"Hiei…"

The koorime, fully aroused at the erotic display, finally lost the ability to think. Driven by pure lust and instinct, he pushed the redhead onto his back then quickly sheathed himself in that slender body beneath him. Hiei gave the redhead not time to adjust to the impalement before he began to move – the dance begun.

Prepared, yet still surprised at the action, Kurama gasped, but was soon engaged in the music, meeting Hiei's moves with his own allegro.

Caught in the rhythm of the ancient dance, both dancers were soon panting, desperate to reach the end of this maddening, lust-filled dance. Their bodies met in crescendo, until at last they sang each other's name. Seeing nothing but brilliant white light and thinking of none but each other, they reached the finale of their dance.

"Kurama…"

"Sleep a little more, Hiei. You're still not yet fully recovered from the poison."

Still a little confused and exhausted, Hiei barely felt the soft kiss on his forehead before unconsciousness claimed him.

"Heh. Time to move on to the final step." A devilish smile played upon the angelic face of the redheaded assassin.

"_A shattered soul crying for justice,_

_An empty heart waiting to redeem_

_A hundred years of darkness, finally comes the light_

_Awakening: a kitsune's wrath…"_

"A person who does not carry scars on their heart is a shallow soul. You may be right, Hiei, but a person who carries a shattered soul has no heart at all."

------------------------------------------

Agonized cries of pain echo within the walls of the hidden underground room of Alaric – those cries coming from the pitiful half-metal woman lying almost lifeless upon the floor.

"H- Hiei? I-is that you?" she asks between ragged breaths as she smells the familiar scent of her beloved.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you, my Lady." From the shadows appear a beautiful redhaired figure all in black.

"Y-you?! H-how? W-why?"

"Yes, me. How did I get in? You've no need to ask that. It's not the first time I've done so. And why? Why do I smell like him, you mean? Ohh... do you really need to ask?"

Shock and disbelieve are written all over the once-beautiful face of the woman.

"I'm sure I don't need to answer, ne? "

"N-no… that can't be… h-he can't-"

"Not he… WE. Ahh, there's no need for such a pitiful display. It affects me not at all. Besides, I was only taking what was originally MINE."

"AHHH…ugh… h-he is mine now." Even in pain, she refused to give up.

"No he's not. Not before, not now… not EVER. Since I've gotten what it was I wanted, I'll show you a little mercy and put an end to your sufferings. You can freely die now but not at my hands. I will not soil them for the likes of you! But you can do it yourself," he finished and turned to leave but turned once again to the woman.

"Oh, by the way, from this moment on, your pain will increase tenfold. You will die from that pain alone but it will take days – or in your case, perhaps weeks or even months. However, I shall be generous and leave you with this." He threw a small vial at her feet.

"A strong poison," he said, indicating the bottle with a lift of his chin, "fast and effective. It will provide you with an immediate, swift and painless death. It is your choice." And with that, he disappeared in a blur of red.

"**AH…HAHAHAHAHA…"**

An empty, bitter laugh.

"**AHHHHH"**

A painful cry.

"**UGH."**

...

..

.

Silence.

* * *

KoishigaruI miss you (use between lovers)

Phew… finally… end of chapter 8! I really, finally, totally finished it! Wow! Lol… took me really long while, ne? Please review! JYA!

thanks my dear kyohana... again your the best!


	9. All is Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 9: All is Fair in Love and War**

"_**AH…HAHAHAHAHA…"**_

_An empty, bitter laugh._

"_**AHHHHH"**_

_A painful cry._

"_**UGH."**_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Silence._

_

* * *

  
_

"Che" followed by an empty laugh – the once strongest lady of the Makai smiled, a defeated smile. Mind still somewhat hazy from the agonizing pain, but somehow clearer than before, she lifted the small vial containing the pinkish-fluid.

"This will end my sufferings… my long life of pain…"

Why? She wondered why? Why did she always suffer? From the moment she was born there'd been nothing but pain. She was abused as a child. Her father, the slave-trader Chikou, had her surgically modified so he could have fun with her any time and since that day with each passing year, she was given a new scar as a birthday present. Seven years she tolerated the abuse until the day she poured acid over her head. She destroyed her pretty face and took her freedom. She was happy, she was free, and though she was no longer pretty, she didn't care. The scarred part of her body became her pride and joy. She was also alone – finally able to see the world. Yet the world was either scared of, or disgusted by, her. She was confused and angry. They didn't understand her. They were stupid, ignorant and so she blamed the world. She killed and grew strong.

She would have drowned in her own anger and hatred if she hadn't found the stone – the hiruiseki – the mysterious stone that at last gave her peace she'd long desired. Years later the owner of that stone claimed it, and she gave it for she had no use for it any longer. She had found her true savior – the true light from the darkness she called life – someone who was the same as she … the owner of the hiruiseki… her hope… her…

"Hiei"

Hiei saved her, gave her the light she'd been seeking for so long. It was he who gave her rest, peace. He was the only good that ever happened to her. She'd never asked for anything. She had no need of power and wealth and she gladly gave it all to Hiei along with the hirui stone…

"Only Hiei"

Was it so wrong? Was it wrong to yearn for the light? To desire that light? To try and hold onto that light? Never to give that light up? Was it selfish of her to try to have Hiei all to herself? Was it selfish of her to protect the only treasure she had?

"You, of all people, should be the one to understand me, kitsune… great thief that you are…"

She laughed then – through her pain she laughed because it was ironic. How foolish of her to realize just now… She should have known better than to try to steal from the master thief himself. How foolish of her even to think she was the victor. She had to try, though…

"You should have understood, kitsune. Isn't there's a ningen saying 'All is fair in love and war'? At least you should have understood my need to try."

Yes, she'd tried and was fully aware of her loss. She had played dirty after all. She tricked Hiei and his friends – tried to gain their favor and love. She tried to take the place of the kitsune and was stupid enough to believe she'd won. She should have known better than to believe the illusion she had created. It was a castle in the clouds and now it was time to wake up.

"I've lost. It's time to accept defeat. I should have accepted it a long time ago… maybe then things would have been different."

She, the third lord of Makai, would accept defeat with the pride and dignity of a lord.

The first thing Hiei was aware of as he woke was the smell of his and Kurama's passion. He wasn't really sure how long he'd been unconscious, and unfortunately, Kurama wasn't there to enlighten him. Sitting up, he found himself naked and covered only with his silky black cloak. Gradually, he became aware of his surroundings. He was alone in a cave, and if not for Kurama's aromatic scent which covered the place, he would have thought it had all been a dream… a beautiful dream. Now that he knows it was not, though, he isn't sure exactly how to react.

It's been almost six hundred damn years, and though he believed that he gave up a long time ago, he knows that deep inside his youkai heart that traitorous feeling is still there – so deeply rooted and well hidden that he'd actually been able to deny and pretend otherwise. Yet last night he'd proved himself wrong and those feelings came crashing down again, like an over-full dam that has been suddenly opened. It overwhelmed him – so much so that he temporarily lost his ability to think or speak or even move. He'd simply laid there and let everything that happened, happen.

And now that he'd gained those abilities back… what next? Should he regret it? Should he be angry? Happy? Finally the fox had returned – his life… his love… his mate.

Yet, what about Mukuro? Through all these long years she had shown him nothing but kindness, loyalty and love. She'd been so patient, and as the years passed, he'd learned to respect her and believe in her untainted intentions. She had told him that she loved him and would patiently wait for him to return her feelings. She'd never betrayed him, not once. And he'd been reluctant at first but eventually opened up to her. He even thought he'd begun to return her love – and he did – just not in the way he loved Kurama. No, he would never allow himself to fall that hard again. But he did care for Mukuro, especially now. She needed him, and he need to return to his queen… to Mukuro.

* * *

"Kurama."

"Keiko."

An eerie silence surrounded the once-upon-a-long-ago friends as they stood in the solemn garden of the magnificent castle of the Mazoku clan before the empress of Tourin decided to confirm her suspicions.

"Is it my time then?"

"Not surprised… nor even frightened? I always knew you were intelligent." A cheeky smile lit the redheaded assassin's face.

"Kurama, why?"

"I should ask you that… why? You'd figured it out, right? So why? Why didn't you tell them?"

"Kurama, you should understand… I know I've been selfish but please hear me out…"

"I had lost the ability to conceive after three miscarriages. Yusuke and I wanted so badly to have child… Mukuro and Yomi… they helped me in exchange to my silence. They found a way to genetically-alter my body, and I was able to carry the child we'd been wanting all those years. I was happy – _we_ were happy. So I willingly forgot their cruelness to you… but that happiness didn't last long. My child, she was weak. Even as an infant, she was very ill. We tried every conceivable method to heal her, and yet, we still lost her. She didn't even get to celebrate her seventh birthday. I suppose she wasn't really meant to be. But I was bond by my vow, Kurama. Yomi, he's strong, and with Mukuro – they were invincible. Kurama, I can't lose Yusuke, too. I never knew how they did it, and Yusuke has no idea that, when they altered my body, they also implanted a bomb that will explode and kill me if I ever uttered a single word about you. Not only that, but they were also able to do something similar to Yusuke. If he was ever to discover the truth, the bomb they implanted in his brain would kill him as well. I don't know how they managed to do it. All I know is that all these years, I've had to keep my silence. I've been living my own personal hell, Kurama… please forgive me!"

"That I cannot do, Keiko – for you've brought this upon yourself. It is not my fault. I shall, however, give you a chance to correct your mistake – I'll give you the chance to tell Yusuke the truth."

"But… but… Kurama, please spare Yusuke. He never knew, and if I tell him now, he will die!"

"Then, I shall tell him and he will die. I'll also tell him how you betrayed his trust – or you can tell him and both of you will die. At least you will have the opportunity to cleanse you conscience. After all, you brought this upon both of you… through your own selfishness, you risked not only your life, but your husband's welfare… Now it is time to make it right… to finish it."

The beautiful empress bowed her head in defeat. He was right after all. She had been selfish and that selfishness would now lead to the death of her beloved mate – Yusuke. She would do anything for him except leave him. Yes, she was selfish… for even in death she wouldn't let him go. She sighed.

"Arigato, Kurama-san. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please stay for a little while. Yusuke should be here any moment. We are supposed to go to the beach for a walk, but I guess there's been a last minute change plans. You do want to say farewell to him, do you not?" With that Keiko turned and summoned a guard to ask for the emperor's immediate presence in their garden.

It is such a beautiful garden – a perfect place to make love and share their last breaths under the beautiful, purple Makai sky and warm sun.

* * *

Such a peaceful morning – the sun blessing the world below with its warmth, a gentle breeze whispering calm… a deafening silence surrounding the land – so quiet and still, as if hiding a secret.

Somewhere in the vast wilderness a beautiful maiden wanders alone. As she silently weeps, her tears form a crystalline treasure that falls to forest floor – to be buried deeply and forgotten. Loss and confusion are reflected in those sad, ruby eyes. She's been wandering aimlessly for so long she can't remember exactly how long it has been. But her mate, her beloved Kazuma, was last seen somewhere in the north. Her twin brother was also nowhere to be found. Where are they? She has to find them. She cannot lose them again. Her mate – she knows something has happened to him. She'd felt it through their bond and knew she had to go, so she left without a note, her only thoughts, her husband. She hasn't eaten for days and she's growing weak with each passing moment. Her brother – Hiei… where is he? Why must everyone she loves always leave her, and why is it that she is always the one searching for, and bringing, them back? Weak and distracted, the beautiful ice maiden fails to notice the hideous monsters following her trail as she delves deeper into the wilderness…

* * *

I'm bad… I know… this is deeply depressing… ok let me clarify…

Keiko's child was ill because the operation was imperfect. During the surgery they implanted a time bomb into her and Yusuke. Keiko didn't know until she tried to negotiate with Yomi and Mukuro who, back then were alive and healthy. So that was a little less than a hundred years… Keep in mind that Yomi suddenly "die" one hundred years ago along with Mukuro "illness" for fifty years now… I clarified before and I'm repeating it now that Yomi didn't die but gone insane and was kept hidden in the basement prison of Gandara… he died after he killed Shura, his son… also within those span of years did Mukuro suddenly fell ill… so basically Keiko did have her suspicions but had really no idea what exactly happened to Yomi and Mukuro.

If you're still confused with the timeline don't hesitate to ask me.

Ja!

Yay! I'm soo dead if not because of the generosity of my beloved beta-er… Please do thank her as well ne? She's none other than Kyo-Hana! Kyo-chan arigato gozaimasu!


	10. Wake Up!

**The Red-headed Assassin**

**Chapter 10: Wake up**

In a cliff, on a mountain near the fortress of Alaric, looking over the vast land below him, a lone figure stands. His hair, flowing like a crimson waterfall of blood, reaches the forest floor, and above his head, a black, fluffy kitsune ear twitches. His eyes are a kaleidoscope of green, gold and black. His body is draped in an ensemble all in black that does nothing to hide the curve of a sinfully sexy body, and at his back, a kitsune tail of midnight black twitches in anger and sadness as a soft, alto voice whispers on the wind…

"_Betrayal is far worse than death. For I am better off dead than to have learned of the betrayal of each of those I considered my friends."_

***Flashback***

The dark, red-orange clouds hovering above the purple-blue sky of Makai and the frequent roar of thunder and flashes of lightning indicate that a strong storm is approaching. High in the mountain near the fortress of Alaric, a _Shoin_-style Japanese house, complete with a well-tended garden and small pond, is the simple abode of Makai's well known healer, Yukina and her mate, Tourin's second-in- command, General Kazuma Kuwabara.

There within the shadow of the surrounding trees, a figure with waist-length red hair blown about by the harsh wind stands waiting; his emerald eyes, reflecting pain and uncertainty with unshed tears threatening to stain the smooth rosy cheeks, watch cautiously.

"Kurama-san."

Distracted and preoccupied, the kitsune-in-ningen- guise failed to notice the two familiar youki until said owners of that youki were standing behind his unguarded back. Startled, yet alert now, the redhead turned around and acknowledged the presence with a slight nod.

"Yukina-chan, Kuwabara-kun"

An awkward silence filled the already tense atmosphere until it was broken by the delicate Koorime.

"I beg you to leave this place now, Kurama-san, before I do something I might regret."

Deeply surprised by the boldness and the venom in the voice of the usually mild-spoken Koorime, Kurama opened his mouth to speak but was cut-off by her companion, his comrade, General Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Look, man, this thing's happened so fast and is still so fresh… so it might be better if you leave for now, and maybe when it's cooled off a bit you can come back and…"

"No, please, Kazuma, I don't want him anywhere near Hiei…"

Instantly, the great general closed his mouth and let his mate handle the situation.

"Kurama-san, I repeat, will you please leave this place. You have hurt my brother enough - "

"No! Yukina-san, you don't understand… this is between Hiei and me. Please don't interfere."

*Slap* To say the kitsune was surprised would have been an understatement. The rather violent reaction of the gentle healer was unexpected by both men. Lifting a hand to touch his reddened cheek, he looked back to his offender and was utterly shocked to see fury and pain, without a single hint of resentment, unmistakably reflected in the ruby orbs of the sister of his beloved.

"It is my brother whom you have hurt and betrayed, yet you say I must not interfere? You may be right, though, I honestly do not understand how you could have hurt Hiei in such a way. You, of all people, Kurama-san…"

Tears began to flow from those blood-red eyes and formed a perfect pool of hiruseki in the grassy ground as the fury began to subside, only to be replaced by disappointment.

"You need not explain. Whatever the reason, I care not. You have hurt my brother, and that is all I needed to know. Leave, now, please and do not ever show yourself to him again. Hiei is better off without you, you deceiving liar of a kitsune!"

With that she turned and ran off inside the house to check on her deeply troubled, sleeping twin brother.

The two men stood and stared as the ice maiden fled inside the house.

"Kuwabara-kun, will you, at least, hear me out?"

"Kurama, it's not you owe an explanation to, but I was with Hiei when it happened… I saw you… I heard you."

"And yet, it is not what you think."

"Do I still look like a stupid oaf to you? My advice is that you had better get out of here now. We both know that Yukina is not the type to resort to violence, but you've clearly pissed her off…"

"I did NOT betray him! I love him…I love Hiei!"

"You disappoint me, Kurama"

And he too, the honorable and ever loyal pure heart who proclaimed to be the "soldier of love and justice", Kazuma Kuwabara turned his back on his comrade as well.

***End Flashback***

No one believed…

_**No…**_

No one cared…

_**No…**_

You have been used…

_**That's not true…**_

They betrayed you…

…

All of them

_**NO!**_

_**So dark**_

Wake-up

_**So cold**_

Wake-up

_**A voice**_

Please wake up!

* * *

Five pairs of eyes grudgingly open as they became aware of their surroundings. They'd learned that, somehow, they were within a different dimension much like that of Itsuki, the youkai that assisted Sensui in his ill-fated attempt to create a portal that would connect the Makai and Ningenkai so very long time ago.

"Where are we?" It was Shura who dared to voice the question the rest were too afraid to ask.

"Kazuma!" Yukina hurriedly ran to hug her mate, relief washing over her.

"I take it that you missed me, Sweetheart?"

He was answered by a single nod as the poor Koorime hide her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed.

"Yusuke?"

"We'll talk later, Keiko."

Obviously Raizen's heir could not yet grasp the truth behind Kurama's disappearance which his mate had told him.

"Urameshi, this is just like Itsuki's territory…" Kuwabara started.

"So… is it? Are we inside Itsuki's realm then?"

"Hardly."

Five heads turned to the source of the new and oh-so-familiar voice.

"KURAMA!"

Standing before them was what could only be considered the perfect hybrid of Kurama's ningen and youko forms. Long silver hair, streaked with red, fell just below a shapely rear, and above that rear, the same red-streaked silver tail. Wide, gold-rimmed emerald eyes were slightly slanted as the kitsune gazed upon those he'd once called friends. There too, the same luscious full lips and same lithe, almost feminine body, dressed now in a somewhat translucent golden robe that resembled closely the white robe once worn by Youko Kurama.

"Kurama?"

Those same five sets of eyes blinked rapidly as if seeing an illusion and expected that illusion to suddenly disappear. However, they were proven wrong and yet still they doubted what their eyes plainly saw.

* * *

"_Only a few hours left. Tonight is the blue moon. Will you remember your promise, then, Hiei?"_ These were his thoughts.

Tentatively, the kitsune stood and whispered to the wind to bring the message to him…

"Meet me and remember your promise."

* * *

Hiei could not believe it! When he'd returned, everyone was gone. His sister was missing, as well as the oaf. The cold body of the Makai's emperor and his mate were found in the middle of their palace garden, and his queen, Mukuro, was found dead in her chambers, a peaceful smile on her face and a note inside a small vial containing a single word…

**:::Kurama:::**

"Does this mean… did you really have something to do with all of this chaos, Kurama?"

He lifted the vial to his nose and sniffed. No doubt, it was Kurama's.

All of it had happened in a single night and half a day. Hiei needed to know… who the culprit was and how and why he'd done this… needed to know… to be sure… that it had really been his kitsune…

A strong wind blew and he heard it… the message… the challenge.

"Meet me and remember your promise."

* * *

Gomen… I miscalculated again. This is not yet the last chapter… … Gomen ne? College happens and work and stuff… I know I've been overusing these but really… I just don't have enough time… gomen please bare with me a little while…

Please do thank Kyo-chan… she's my beloved betaer… if not for her, this story sucks…. Lol .. Ja ne!


	11. Don't Hold Back

Yuyu Hakusho is not mine as well as Tamamo-ne-mae and Sessho-seki, their a character in Japanese folktales...

* * *

**The Red-headed Assassin**

**Pre-Finale: Don't Hold Back**

Finally, the sun decided to rest… painting the most breath-taking masterpiece with the sky as its canvass, it lay upon the horizon.

One never tired of watching as the sun graced every creature with a last glimpse of its beauty and glory…a symbol of calm and peace, and finally rest – though such was not the case for a certain black-clad fire demon.

Perched above the branch of a large Makai tree, a grim expression was clearly etched upon the child-like face as the breeze caressed the owner's cheeks and neck evoking certain emotions he thought long-time gone, thus giving way to one of his fondest memories… back in the Ningenkai once upon a time…

****Flashback****

A flash of red and black

… blurring and twirling …

… colliding

… separating

… a frustrated growled and a playful giggle

A dance of lovers

… a swirl of blue and green …

… of purple

… and silver

… clang of metal against the snapping whip …

A tribute to death

"Oi! If you continue that then we'll never be able to finish training today!" shouted by the teasing leader of the Reikai Tentai.

"Uh… I don't think they heard you, Urameshi," Kuwabara supplied, eyes still glued to the competing youkai who were their comrades.

The gang had decided to meet in Genkai's forest that day to train and just to hang out together. Yusuke had asked the two older comrades to show him, as well as Kuwabara, some fighting techniques, and Kurama and Hiei had willingly obliged. Yet it seemed the detective had quickly lost his temper, craving action rather than show.

"Hn! I thought you said you wanted us to show you and the oaf what a real fight was?" Suddenly the little hiyoukai was in front of their leader, beads of sweat sparkling in the sunlight and accenting every contour of his sexy, upper body.

"_I wonder why Hiei always tends to lose his shirt whenever he fights?" _was the detective's thought before he answered. "Well yeah, but please consider Kuwabara here… heh heh." Grinning like the kid he sometimes resembled, the old punk scratched the back of his head for more effect.

"Were you fighting at all? I thought that was some sort of a dance or something."

"Hn!"

:::SMACK:::

"Ouch, Urameshi! What was that for?"

"You oaf! Don't go around proving to everyone you're just a full-muscled, empty-headed baka! Jeez, Kuwabara! Your head's attached to your shoulders for some use!" Obviously Yusuke's words were intended to piss Kuwabara off… his way of getting into the action… and it appeared to have the desired effect as Kuwabara sputtered, his face turning a bright red.

"Well, technically, Kuwa-kun, Yusuke-kun, our fight could, indeed, be considered a dance – a dance of death," the red-haired fox put in as he chuckled at the childish antics of his friends.

"Che! What an utter display of stupidity! How you are able to put up with these two is beyond my comprehension, Kurama!" Hiei rolled his eyes at the sight of the two overgrown child.

"Practice, my friend, just practice," was the answer from the witty fox as he glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hn! I wonder if they even realize they look like two overgrown children fighting over a piece of candy!" Crossing his arms, the hiyoukai watch the scene with boredom and slight amusement.

The fox spirit, seeing this, quickly deduced that Hiei was in a good mood today and decided to play. After all, it wasn't every day that the fire demon was very talkative, let alone amused by the antics of their team mates.

"Ne Hiei, it's fun to act like a child occasionally, even if you're old enough to know better," the fox countered.

The hiyoukai suddenly looked at the fox as if he'd grown another head and with an eyebrow raised, yet concern in his voice, replied, "I told you, Kurama, being around too many fools is not good for your health. It appears as if your sanity has started to slip away, now."

Turning, Hiei's eyes met those of the kitsune hybrid and with deadly serious face and voice, added, "you should take better care of yourself, Fox. I'm worried…" he paused and looked down at his feet.

Kurama's eyes visibly widened with every word he'd just heard. His face flushed and his heart began to beat rapidly. "H-Hiei?"

Hearing his name, Hiei looked up, the intensity of his gaze making Kurama's breath catch before a smirk crossed the little demon's face, replacing the look of concern.

"that Youko's becoming too old - he's reverting back to childhood and being surrounded by these fools seems to have accelerated the process."

Even before Kurama could blink, Hiei was gone. Unfortunately the fox-spirit forgot that Hiei always managed to turn the tables whenever he teased the hiyoukai.

The bickering, overgrown fools suddenly stopped their argument as they felt the darkening aura abruptly rising from the aforementioned fox-spirit.

"Er. Kurama, is something the matter?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what's with the killing aura all of a sudden?" Kuwabara chimed in.

Kurama looked at them with a smile, feigning innocence. "Eh?"

He smiled again, and with a shake of his head, gently replied, "Oh, it's nothing Yuu-kun, Kuwa-kun… just an upset stomach. Why don't we call it a day, then? Dinner will be very soon and, I'm sure Yukina-chan could use some help, ne Kuwa-kun?"

At the mention of the ice maiden's name, Kuwabara beamed.

"H-Hai! You're right!" he exclaimed before turning to the still suspicious ex-spirit detective. "Let's call it a day, Yusuke. We can train again some other time!"

"Oh… sure." The Tentai leader shrugged quite unsatisfied with the turn of events. Suddenly, he noticed the absence of their fourth member. "Where's Hiei?" he asked Kurama.

"Oh, he probably took off. I'll go find him," the fox answered smoothly but the gleam in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"How about your stomach, Kurama? Shouldn't you let Yukina-chan check you out first?" Kuwabara shouted as he and Yusuke were already making their way back towards the temple.

"I'll be fine, Kuwa-kun. It's just an upset stomach and probably be gone soon. Ja!"

When he was positive the other two were out of sight, as well as earshot, Kurama turned around to scan the trees, mischief clearly written in his emerald orbs and a predatory smile on those red lips before saying to no one in particular…

"Let's see who's getting old now, Fire-brat…"

****End Flashback****

**

* * *

**

***Ssesho-seki Realm***

"After my escape from Yomi, I went straight back to Alaric to see Yukina, but I never made it. I died that very night, in the forest known now as Death Forest. My body was only capable of withstanding so much abuse. Still, I was happy that I was able to elude Yomi's grasp, and would not allow myself to die at his hands."

An eerie silence enveloped the group as each tried to digest the information about Kurama's sudden disappearance all those years ago.

"S-so you, you were really dead then?" It was Yusuke who decided to break the silence.

"Hai," was the answer from his fox hybrid friend.

"And we are as well?" asked the empress, Keiko.

"Iie, Keiko-chan. Your bodies are still alive. They are merely in a state of suspended animation, much as Yusuke's was at the time of his first death. They are under Koenma's care, so please don't worry over much."

"How about Father's?" It was Shura.

Kurama looked solemnly at the young goat youkai before answering.

"Gomen, Shura, but only those whose bodies were intact at the time of their deaths can be revived. Your father's body was devoured by the Death Plant. And even though the body is still somewhat intact, Tamamo-no-Mae has been consuming him for far too long. I am sorry, there's nothing more I can do."

He turned to address the ice maiden, Yukina. "With Mukuro there may be a way to revive her as well. However, I cannot promise that there will be no permanent damage." When he'd finished, the fox bowed his head and turn away from the people he once trusted and began to speak in a low voice, as if to himself.

"Tamamo-no-Mae was a powerful nine-tailed spirit kitsune who craved power and to obtain that power, needed to feed upon the souls of other power being. For this transgression, she was cursed and sealed into a stone called Ssesho-seki. Tamamo-no-Mae took possession of my body, right after I died. I do not know for how long, for when I awakened I found myself in this realm. I believe we are inside Ssesho-seki itself. It seems Tamamo-no-Mae requires a strong and willing prey to house her soul to enable her to escape this realm. "

"Strong and willing prey?" Yukina inquired softly.

"I was filled with so much pain, grief, regret and anger as I departed this life…" A bitter laugh was heard before Kurama turned to face the group, a sad smile gracing his handsome face. "That is not an advisable way to die."

He looked down, no longer willing to meet the eyes of those who were his friends. "It has taken me sometime but I'd managed to find a crack in this realm, and though I could not free myself, I was able to contact Koenma. This happened at the same time Tamamo-no-Mae was wreaking havoc. That's why Koenma did not contact you, at the time. Had he done so, it might have ruined the plan."

***Ssesho-seki Realm***

**

* * *

**

A sad smile graced the thin, slightly chapped lips of the hiyoukai as another vivid memory of another particular moment just as vibrant as the colors of the sunset overwhelmed him.

"The sunset was almost as beautiful as this one, too." he murmured.

****Flashback****

Hiei, much like Kurama enjoyed their teasing and battle of wits, though he kept forgetting that age was a sensitive issue for the vain fox demon.

Unfortunately, it was a bit late for him to remember as he suddenly found himself hanging upside down from the branch of a tree nearest to a cliff – a good 700 feet above the ground. It took no great amount of intelligence for one to realize that falling from that height would definitely hurt badly. As well, the strong winds whipping around him were not really helping the fire demon to relax. Squirming about in an effort to escape the wily fox's bonds was not an option either. Hiei had no choice but to stay still until Kurama decided to release him. Fortunately, he knew of Kurama's fondness for him (which he blamed upon the fox remaining in the Ningenkai for far too long).

None too soon, Hiei heard the sound of rustling bushed, following shortly thereafter by a soft, playful alto. "My, my, I believe I've caught a fire demon in my snare." Though the kitsune was not visibly laughing, the sound of his voice, and the mirth in those wide, emerald orbs, were evidence enough.

Hiei sent him a venomous glare that could have withered an entire army, yet only caused the redheaded fox to laugh aloud. Of course, hearing Kurama's laughter served only to frustrate the fire demon further.

Yet Kurama's laugh was music to the ears. The way his eyes closed and he covered his mouth with one hand; the other clutching his side as the wind blew his long, crimson mane, even more vibrant in the light of the setting sun, about his face, brought a smile the hiyoukai's face, his frustration evaporating as he took in the site before him.

A space of but a few seconds passed, and he had his usual, stoic mask back in place.

"Are you through laughing, Kitsune?" The deep baritone inquired its tone void of any emotion whatsoever.

Another chuckle escaped before the demon in ningen guise relaxed and looked at him, eyes full of mirth. The sight was just too beautiful: it almost hurt to look at the fox, and Hiei immediately averted his gaze to the horizon thankful that the sunlight had tinged the sky pink, effectively concealing his flushed cheeks. Slowly he felt the branch move and the vines carefully lower him to the ground.

"Hiei? " There was an underlying nervousness to the previously playful tone now. This made the fire demon frown as he looked quizzically at his companion.

"Hn?" "_Hmm, it makes me wonder – how is it that only *he* has ever been able to understand the meaning of my monosyllabic replies?"_

"You're not angry with me are you?" Even those shimmering pools of green showed that underlying nervousness in them.

"_How those eyes speak volumes?" _ "Hn… baka no kitsune! I am not, so shut up already…"

Only a select few had ever heard the gentle voice with which Hiei spoke now. That deep baritone, an octave lower and spoken softly now, was almost a caress – one which held a thousand promises of pleasure, enough to arouse even the most heterosexual of men.

Understandably, a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool evening air ran through Kurama's body. That shiver did not go unnoticed by his companion who, of course, raised his body temperature to warm the chilled fox. Kurama merely smiled in gratitude.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as they watch the Ningen night sky unfold.

"Hiei?" After a moment, the fox broke the silence, though he did not tear his gaze from the starry night.

"Hn?" came the usual reply.

"Would you do me a favor?" This time, Kurama shifted to face fully the hiyoukai at his left. Taking Hiei's silence as his answer, the fox continued.

"If ever we face each other in battle, don't hold back, please."

"And who said that I would?" asked the fire demon, one eyebrow raised.

"I am just making sure… that's all." The redhead shrugged, never breaking eye contact with the fire demon.

"I should be asking that of you," the fire demon countered.

"I would dishonor you were I to hold back, and that is something I will not do," the redhead answered with a sincere smile.

"Good" said the hiyoukai as he went back to watching the seascape before him and whispering to the wind so that only one other pair of ears could hear, "because I shall never hold back as well."

****End Flashback****

As the last ray of light bid goodbye to the day and gave way to the enveloping darkness and cold of the night, Hiei replayed that scene again and again in his head, and as if reliving that final scene, he whispered, "I will never hold back, Kurama. And I hope that you won't as well."

* * *

***Ssesho-seki Realm***

"Would you mind explaining how we are going to be able to get back to our bodies, Fox-boy? You see, I kinda' needed Keiko's sweet, tender kiss before I was brought back to life the first time, and seeing as she's here with me now – and I'd kill the pacifier brat if he ever attempted molesting mine or my wife's bodies…"

"Er, General Kuwabara, you're turning green."

"Urgh! It's nothing, Shura-kun. It's just, when Yusuke mentioned that, I can't stop remembering the dream he made me dream! It still creeps me out! " Kuwabara said weakly.

"Oh get over it, Kuwa! I know my kiss is unforgettable, but I have a wife now, see? And I'm loyal to Keiko." The tentai leader never failed to get a reaction from his carrot-topped comrade.

"EWW! That's super gross, Urameshi… you bastard, hentai!" The reaction was as expected from said carrot-topped companion.

And so the old habit of banter followed by the inevitable head-lock ensued as Yusuke's and Kuwabara's respective mates tried to pull them apart while the young lord, Shura, stayed in the background, not really sure how to react to such a commotion.

Kurama watch in amusement before finally letting out a small chuckle that made them all look at him. The fox hybrid smiled – that smile from long ago – and nonchalantly commented, "old habits die hard, ne?

***Ssesho-seki Realm***

**

* * *

**

"Hiei?" That intoxicating voice never failed to hold him, captured and frozen like a deer caught in headlights. But tonight he could not afford to be distracted by that voice. Tonight, he has questions, and he wants answers before giving the fox just punishment.

"Kurama!" was the icy reply of the hiyoukai, _his_ partner, _his_ comrade, _his_ best friend, _his_ lover… _his_ mate - almost

"_How could you still have so much faith in someone who wants your head, gingitsune?[1]"_

"Kitsune, you have five minutes to explain yourself before I cut your head!"

"Why the rush, Itoshii, we've only just met again after nearly, what? six hundred years? Do you not wish to, as the ningen are fond of saying, 'catch up'?"

"Four! You know I hate waiting so you'd better use your time wisely."

**TBC**

* * *

I plan to finish it in this chapter but I realized that it would be too long to read so I decided to cut it here… see you in the next chapter! Ja!

I'm a major cliff hanger ne? gomen its unintentional... Tamamo-ne-mae and Sessho-seki is not my original character, they really exist in the Japanese folk tales as mentioned.

**Sessho-seki** - or **Killing Stone**, which kills anyone that comes in contact with it. Tamamo-no-Mae's spirit became **Hoji** and haunted the stone.

**Gingitsune** - silver fox

Please do review...it gives us writers confidence and inspirations... it really feels good to know that you are being appreciated... and oh! this is a joint efforts with my very generous beta-er KyoHana! thanks again ma cherié!


End file.
